


Shot Through the Heart

by dylpickled



Series: Crystal Kindling [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Femdom, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylpickled/pseuds/dylpickled
Summary: Zuko is ready to do whatever it takes to earn back her trust. Katara is ready to do whatever it takes to draw his torture out a little longer. She's threatened to put out his fire, but part of him wants to get doused.AU where the series takes place over years for better pacing





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! I don't really have a super strict outline of my plot, so aside from a few major events I'm mostly just gonna see where the story takes us. Warnings for individual chapters will go in their notes. Not really planning anything too intense outside of sex, but there will be a scene where she confronts her mother's killer later and...yeah.

Wind whipped hair across his face, stinging as he yelled into the darkness. It was his fault and he deserved her anger, but he was frustrated. Everyone else was willing to let him at least try to prove himself. Obstinate as ever, Katara seemed to have absorbed the others’ doubt as the cast it off and welcomed their former enemy into the group.

Zuko watched pain and anger contort her face. She was so different from the hopeful teen he used to fight. Years of history felt like decades as this new woman spit venom under the waxing moon. What was fueling her fire?

I’ve already betrayed her once, he thought to himself. This pain was his fault. Actions have consequences that goodwill alone cannot erase. He was indebted to her because of his actions all those years ago.

“What can I do to fix this?” He asked aloud. It was directed at himself as well as her.

“How about you bring my mother back!” She demanded, inches away from his face. The moon behind her turned stray hairs into a silver crown resting delicately atop her head. He felt his breath catch in his chest. It was fear, but also something else.

She was stunning, even as she shouted and screamed and took her anger out on him. His mouth hung open as her icy stare willed him dead. Her lips were so cloud. The sound of rushing blood pounded in his ears as he caught himself wondering what they must feel like. Skin on skin with hot breath punctuating each movement.

He watched as she left, dress conforming to her body as she kicked angrily with each step. She was terrifying, but intriguing. A strong ally or a dangerous enemy. Pulling at his hearts the way the moon pulls the tides.

When the group first welcomed him, she made it clear that he was one misstep away from being put down like a rabid animal. He didn’t doubt that she would follow through. Her hair swayed in the moonlight, taunting him. Adrenaline pumped through his body at the thought of death by her hand. There were worse ways to die.

Her chest heaving violently as she held a knife to his throat. Legs straddling his body so he can’t escape. Fear driving his erection up against her thigh. A spirit of vengeance come to take what’s hers….

The stiffening in his pants broke his train of thought. Fuck. He needed to do something to apologize for years of hurt. Something big. He thought back to facing his father during the eclipse and getting the answers he needed. Katara needed the same sort of closure.

Starting toward the tents, Zuko stopped when he realized he couldn’t appear suddenly in Sokka’s tent with what was now a noticeable erection There were too many ways that could go wrong. He shrugged. Might as well finish what he started since he won’t be able to talk to Katara until the morning.

Sitting down in the grass, he leaned back against one of the stone pillars that littered the field. His mind began to wander again as he slowly slid one hand down and began massaging himself. The same thought always surfaced. An idea that kept him company on lonely nights in the palace when he questioned the choices he made in Ba Sing Se.

A glowing crystal cavern makes for a beautiful prison. Anger. Tears. Then tenderness. A hand reaches up to touch his scar and his stomach hitches. Fingers soft and careful against the rough skin. Eyes meet with bated breath.

In his version, there are no interruptions. The moment belongs to them. Frozen in a time when things were simpler. Two people alone in a cave, reaching out for something only the over can provide.

She was alarming and powerful. Electrifying, like a summer storm. He feared her; he loved her.


	2. Bloody Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko finds out about blood bending and the two get some free groceries from a dead guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the murder chapter! If you want sex and don't care about revenge killing, you can wait until the next chapter. If you want to read this chapter but don't want to read light violence, stop reading after the third line break. Next chapter things will get tease-y again, pinky promise.

    He stayed up all night, body humming with excitement while he waited outside her tent. When Katara emerged he half expected her to strike him down where he stood. The look on her face when he told her they were going to find the man who killed her mother confirmed that this was indeed what she needed.

    “Is it your turn to go on a field trip with Zuko?” Aang joked when they asked to borrow Appa.

    “Yes, it is,” Katara said flatly. Zuko held back a grin. After the way she’d looked at him last night, he was happy she would even acknowledge going somewhere together. For once it felt like they were on the same side.

    Rather than accept their decision, the Airbender interjected with his own dealings of grief and how he personally moved on from them. It wasn’t helpful. If anything, it seemed to drive Katara’s need for retribution further.

    When Katara showed up in his tent after dinner, Zuko thought he was dreaming. Then he was brought crashing back to earth when she insisted he wear something to sneak through the camp in. They would leave when everyone else was asleep. He stared at the wall of his tent after she turned to leave. She was stubborn and determined. There was something about her bossiness that he admired. It left him wanting her approval even more. As much as she had changed, she was still the same person who stole from pirates and led prison rebellions.

* * *

    After a preachy lecture from Aang, who had caught them sneaking onto Appa, the two were off on their mission for revenge. The ride to the communication tower was spent in silence. Katara sat with her eyes fixed toward their destination, and Zuko knew any attempt at breaking the silence would be met with hostility.

    It was odd working together. As they crept down hallways and into vents, Zuko had to remind himself that the figure in the corner of his eye wasn’t in pursuit of him. They were doing this as a unit. His mask hid the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Feeling her warmth next to him, even just looking at maps together, was comforting. She was allowing him to be close to her. The first step to working through the walls she had up.

    They left the tower and headed toward Whale Tail Island. A blip along the vast expanse of ocean with no landmarks but the stars, it was almost calming to feel so small in the world. He watched the woman sitting in front of him, unwavering through the night. When he awoke to the rising sun, she had hardly moved. The dawn lit her hair and illuminated her shape, forming bronze wires wrapped around her like barbs.

    “Wonderful,” Zuko whispered.

    “What was that?” Katara called. The wind rushing past her ears had muffled his words.

    “We’re…going to be there in a few hours. Are you sure you don’t want to rest?”

    Katara shook her head sharply. “There will be time to rest when the world has one less monster in it.”

    She began talking about her mother and Zuko listened intently. Sitting in front of him, she couldn’t see the softness in his eyes when he talked about her mother’s disappearance. Now he understood. Sokka had told him what happened, but hearing the pain in her voice as she talked brought new light to the story. Having to spend a year living in the Fire Nation must have brought old wounds even closer to the surface.

 

* * *

    They found the Souther Raiders’ ship later that night. She dragged a man overboard with a tendril of water, and he could feel her brimming with energy. This is what she needed. A moment to be selfish and vicious. Years of suffering showed themselves as she swept the entire crew off the deck. Jumping from the bison, she knocked the last man off the ship with a burst of water. Feeling her radiating with anger next to him made him thankful they were working together. This is what he would be met with if he ever hurt her again.

  _Now she can have closure._

    Running through hallways, the two quickly found their way to the captain’s quarters. She lowered her mask and threw the door to the cabin open. Zuko sparred with the man for a moment, but the fight suddenly ended when an invisible force twisted his opponent’s wrist. His body writhed, no longer in his control. At first Zuko was confused. Was he having a seizure?

    Then he turned and saw Katara. Face focused, she maneuvered her hands and pulled at the man’s limbs like her was nothing more than a puppet. Her marionette did a terrifying dance as she forced him to the floor. The position looked painful, and Zuko couldn’t help but stare at Katara.     

     _Bodies contain water._

    This is what it meant to be at the mercy of her righteous fury. Now he understood. Her ability to punish him for any missteps was more dangerous than he could have imagined. His death would not be fast. It would be agonizing and slow. There was nothing stopping her from blocking his veins one by one. Stopping and starting his heart as much as she wanted before making it final. She could amputate limbs with enough willpower and anger.

     _She’s amazing._

    The exiled prince was stunned as we watched her contort her victim. Sure, it was petrifying to think of what she had the power to do to him. But that power. He wasn’t sure if there was anyone who could rival her. A goddess among mortals. Zuko had spent his entire life learning to play with fire. But she was electric. Her passion. She could unravel him with the wave of a hand. She already had power over him, one way or another.

    “It’s not him,” Katara’s voice shook. She threw his body on the floor like a discarded paper. “He’s not the man.”

    The energy in the room evaporated. They hadn’t found him. Their mission was a failure. Zuko angrily slammed the man against a window.

    “If you’re not the man we’re looking for, who is?” He was almost upset with the leader of the Southern Raiders for wasting their time. For disappointing Katara.

* * *

    Their flight to find the retired leader of the Southern Raiders was silent. Something was brewing in Katara, but she wasn’t ready to talk. Zuko piloted Appa while she sat in the saddle behind him. Occasionally he would look back, disconcerted by the silence. Somehow afraid that she would vanish in the middle of the ocean.

    When they landed, her body language changed. She stood up straight, eyes like a typhoon fixed straight ahead as they walked. Afraid to break the silence and receive what was building up within her, Zuko let her lead.

    Katara immediately recognized the pathetic man walking alone to the market. Not wanting to strike in a busy part of the town, they shadowed and waited for him to make his way home. Hovering in the corner of his eyesight kept him distracted throughout his walk. Fear rising, the man shot a ball of fire at a nearby tree. They used this as an opportunity to tie a tripwire while his back was turned. The man immediately tripped when he proceeded. Groceries rolled as he fell to the ground with a wet thud. Now they could act. Now Katara could face the man who killed her mother.

    “You better remember me like your life depends on it,” her voice was cold as she stared down the man sprawled in the mud.

    “You’re…that little Water Tribe girl,” fear flashed in his eyes as he realized what was happening.

    “My mother lied to protect the last water bender of our tribe…..ME!” She said forcefully.

    Lightning struck as Katara formed the rain around them into a bubble. Zuko watched with wonder as the world around him seemed to flood. He held his breath as she manipulated the liquid around him. She was amazing. She was horrifying.

    “Please,” the pathetic man sprawled on the ground groveled, “I’ll give you anything!”

    “I want my mother back,” Katara screamed. The words reverberated against the scenery. The pain in her words made his arm twitch as he resisted the urge to move to comfort her. She’s doing what she needs.

    She moved gracefully, like fingers on a harp, as she drew the water back to form icicles. A ballet of death, she launched her hand forward and her back foot lifted slightly with the weight of her movement. Before the man could get up to run, a dozen shards ran through his heart. His face froze in terror as the light left his eyes, one arm raised defensively. Blood seeped through the jagged spikes. Tendrils of color crept up the ice as a pool of red grew underneath his body.

    Zuko watched her face with care, trying to discern what his next movement should be. A small drop of blood had landed on her face, adding to the beauty of her moment. Grinning triumphantly, she turned to him. He quickly straightened his posture and hoped he hadn’t been looking at her too tenderly.

    “Let’s get out of here before someone sees us,” her eyes shone with glee.


	3. Fire and Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending time alone opens old woulds and creates new problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand we're back to teasing Zuko. Side note in regard to their Ba Sing Se conversation: Zuko and Jet 100% fucked. There was no way to bring it up in the fic, but they did and it's true.

    Zuko had convinced her to stop for the night on the first empty island they saw. He argued that it was to stop and make sure their belongings didn’t have blood on them, but he was worried about Katara burning herself out. Right now she was riding the high of what she’d just done and didn’t feel the effect of staying up all night. Soon sneaking around in the dark would catch up with her.

    They set up camp at the base of a cliff so they could rest without having to watch their backs. The nearby rain chilled the night air. Katara’s body was starting to stiffen from the stress of the past two days. After staying up for more than 24 hours she was also starting to suffer from the lack of sleep. No matter how she sat or bunched up blankets, it was impossible for her to get comfortable in front of the campfire.

    “If you want I can...” Zuko held a ball of fire in he palm of his hands as a demonstration.

    “Thanks but I don’t think setting me on fire will help” Katara replied sarcastically.

    “I meant,” Zuko rolled his eyes, “That I can heat my hands if you have knots that you need rubbed out.” His face reddened in the darkness as he realized his choice of words. There was a brief pause.

    “Actually....yeah that would be good,” Katara looked up at him, eyes shimmering in he light of the fire. The corners of her mouth pushed upward. “I have a few you could rub.”

    “I uh— yeah, okay,” Zuko stuttered. “So um...you need to uh— That is. Since...fire. I can’t. That is, your tunic. Burning.”

    Katara chuckled at his awkwardness and loosened her tunic around her shoulders. Her hands gripped the cloth above her breasts tightly. She didn’t trust him that much. Zuko stepped behind her and kneeled so he could rub her back at what he hoped was a respectful distance. With a deep breath, he gently moved her hair over one shoulder to avoid singeing any chunks.

    Hands shaking nervously, his movements gained confidence when he felt her relax at his touch. Fingers moved in circles as he got used to the feeling of her skin on his. When he found an especially tight knot she gasped and leaned into his touch. He caught himself closing his eyes and leaning toward her. Lost in the moment, he was close enough to almost rest his forehead in her hair.

    Time froze and the air felt heavy. Fingertips moved lightly across skin and her lips parted as the tension eased. A hum started deep in her chest. When his hands began working an incredibly tense spot, that hum turned into a light moan as her head fell forward. Goosebumps rose on her skin as his hot breath tickled her neck.

    Wait, no. Shit. No. Zuko’s eyes snapped open. This was too much. This wasn’t good. His chest was inches from her back and if she leaned back any further she’d practically be laying in his lap. On the erection he hadn’t noticed was forming until now. Fuck. Looking up from his lap he was mortified to discover that the front of her tunic had slid down in her comfort. Pushing her back forward, he stood and quickly put distance between the two of them.

    Her body wavered as the sudden cold shocked her out of her daze. Quickly pulling her tunic back over her shoulders, she turned around.

    “Why’d ya...” she interrupted herself with a yawn and looked up at him quizzically. “Why’d you stop?”

_She’s too tired to be making decisions._

    “I uh, just felt like it was getting late. You really need to rest.”

    He turned and headed toward his pillow. Awkwardly, he laid down and tried to position his blankets and body in a way that would conceal his dwindling stiffness. Moments later he felt a body beside him and a second blanket being pulled next to the first.

    “What are you doing?” He asked quietly, turning on his back to see Katara next to him.

    “Need....warm,” she replied, already half asleep. She tucked her head under his chin and rested a hand lightly on his chest.

    Zuko wondered if she could feel how fast his heart was beating. Delicately, he moved his arm to support her head better. She moved her body closer against his. Fuck. Did this mean she was starting to trust him? Or was she just too exhausted to be as standoffish as she usually was?

* * *

    Katara woke in the early morning to something uncomfortably pressed in her back. Did Zuko bring his swords with him to bed? As she woke up more she realized what was going on. That was Zuko, fast asleep, pressed into her back.

    Overnight their sleeping positions had changed. Now she was on her side, head resting on Zuko’s arm as his other was draped comfortably across her waist. There were worse things to wake up to, she smiled to herself. She felt almost content, laying there in his warmth. It gave her contradicting feelings.

    On one hand, she’d spent so long viewing him as the enemy that it was almost annoying to forgive him. But another part of her couldn’t deny how safe she felt, trapped in the arms of her former enemy on an isolated island. It brought up emotions she didn’t want to begin to think about. No, that was too much. Not after the first time. In his sleep, Zuko stirred. His movement pressed his erection against her lower back once more.

     _Fine_ , Katara smiled to herself. She would forgive him. But that didn’t mean she was done giving him hell.

    Closing her eyes and feigning sleep once more, she moved her shoulders forward and rolled her hips back against Zuko.

 

* * *

    Zuko woke with a light groan to pressure against his lower body. Eyes still closed, he buried his face in her hair and pulled her hips harder against him. She smelled like salt water, smoke, and animal fats. It wasn’t what he was expecting, but it was fitting. Warmth spread in his chest as he absorbed all the senses he could.

    Soft hips gripped lightly under his fingers. Smoky hair tickling his nose. The warmth of her body contrasted with the chill of the early morning. Distant crashing of waves on the shore. Her ass...moving confidently...against his hardened dick. His opened his eyes.

    Wait, what? He looked down at the woman in his arms. Her eyes were closed, face serene. It looked like she was still asleep. At the very least, not yet fully awake. Slowly, he pulled his arm out from under her head and scooted out from under the blankets. With careful steps he immediately walked away from where she lay.

    He looked back at her as he walked to Appa. What just happened? Was that an accident? Two tired bodies moving without thought? It almost looked as if she was smiling.

* * *

    Katara was having a hard time keeping a straight face as she pretended to sleep. This was too fun. She was enjoying herself too much. It wasn’t enough to just innocently rub herself against him. A fire had started in her core that she didn’t know how to put out. She wanted more.

    The corners of her mouth twitched in a hidden smile. She could feel him burying his face in her hair with a hand on her hip. His touch was careful, but not timid. It took all her self control to keep quiet and not give away her game. When they got back she was definitely going to need to play more.

    Firm fingers curled against her skin as she moved her body against his once more. Curiosity clouded her mind. How would those fingers feel elsewhere? If the arm she was laying on moved so a strong palm could cup her breast; if the hand on her ass slid to her inner thigh and discovered her arousal. Hips moving on their own, she pushed against him harder than what could possibly be subtle.

    Suddenly the hand on her hip froze, and in a moment the feeling of his body next to her was gone. Had she given herself away? She was so caught up in the feeling of his breath on her neck as she encouraged his dick to grow that she didn’t think about the frequency of her movements. As the cold air settled against her back, she couldn’t help but miss the feeling of him next to her.

     _He’ll pay for these feelings_ , Katara smirked.

* * *

    Turning around as he finished feeding Appa, Zuko found Katara in the middle of making breakfast. Luckily they’d collected the groceries the man had dropped after Katara’s revenge killing, so the meal was more than just salt-cured meats. Roasted fruit and rice tasted like the best meal he’d had in ages after the exhaustion of the past few days. Eating in peaceful silence across from Katara was an added bonus.

    “So uh-“ Katara started. A flush creeping into his cheeks, Zuko waited for her to confront him about this morning. “Is it cool with you if I just....” His heart skipped, uncertain of what she was going to say. “Don’t tell Aang I’ve killed a man?”

    His face froze for a moment, caught off guard. Oh, that’s it? It was almost laughable compared to what he’d been worried about.

    “Oh yeah totally,” he waved his hand nonchalantly.

    “It’s your decision,” Zuko shrugged as he picked up the sleeping packs Katara had rolled for him. “Not like it’ll leave the island. And we’re all wanted for treason as it is. You just did...some extra crime.”

    “Extra crime,” she snorted with a smile.“Come on, let’s go lie to the world’s last hope for peace.”

    She climbed into Appa’s saddle and offered her hand to Zuko. Reaching up, he grabbed it and climbed aboard. With both of their efforts combined, he completely overshot his goal. Rather than holding him steady like he anticipated, Katara pulled him up as he was already pushing himself forward. As a result they both wound up falling backward, Zuko’s legs falling on top of hers. His head hit the corner of something on one of their packs in the fall. When he moved to sit up, he could feel throbbing above his scar.

    “Ah, ouch,” he murmured. “Katara? Can you check the side of my head? I hit something when I fell.”

    “Fine,” Katara sighed playfully and motioned for him to move closer.

    Scooting forward, his legs still on top of hers, he leaned forward so she could stick her fingers in his hair to find the spot he’d bumped. Feeling her fingers comb carefully through his hair made his heart speed up. She was being more gentle than he’d anticipated from the person who openly threatened his life. His eyes rolled back at the feeling of her nails lightly skimming his scalp.

    “Yeah I can see a pretty good bruise starting to form, and you’ve managed to break the skin. Nice going. It easy enough for me to heal, though. Sit still.”

    Obediently, he tried his best to hold his uncomfortable position with his neck bent awkwardly. As she reached down toward her water pouch, her fingertips grazed a raised part of his scar. Rather than pull back, she stopped to lightly touch the area. The sensation brought back memories of Ba Sing Se.

    “I know I don’t have the spirit water any more, but do you want me to see if I can make your scar a bit more comfortable? All your time at sea seems to have really dried out such a sensitive area. Did they never show you how to treat the skin after you got burned?”

    Zuko looked up to meet her eyes.

    “If I remember correctly,” he said quietly, “Uncle had to fight to get me any medical care at all. My father would rather have let the burn he gave me fester. An additional punishment.”

    “Well then!” Katara sat up cheerfully “That means I can probably help at least a little bit! Appa doesn’t need help finding his way back to Aang and it’ll be hours before we’re even close to arriving.”

    What a paradox she was. Zuko couldn’t help but stare at her in wonder. On her way home from avenging her mother, and she would happily heal the face of the person she’s hated for years. It didn’t make sense. She didn’t make sense.

    Appa ascended, eager to return. The two attempted to stabilize themselves as they rose through the sky. Zuko was able to simply brace himself by leaning back on his arms. Katara, however, had significantly less space because she was sitting between Zuko and the edge of the saddle.

    Leaning forward with a lurch, the heel of one palm struck the injury she’d just been inspecting as her other wound up tightly gripping Zuko’s thigh. He brought a hand up to the wound and winced.

    “Ahhh...of course you’d find another excuse to hit me,” he laughed as he raised one hand to his throbbing temple. “I’d complain but after everything I have to make up for it seems a bit minuscule.”

    Both of them froze when they realized where her other hand landed. Her grip on his leg softened as they looked at each other, faces growing red. It took another moment for her to remember to move her hand. Hopefully Zuko didn’t notice the way her fingers lingered on the fabric. One small touch. She was reluctant to let go.

     _So close._

    “Guess I just had to make sure it needed healing. Let me take care of that now so nothing aggravates it further.” Katara clicked her tongue against her teeth as she raised her hand to the twice-injured area.

    Tenderly, she brought a water-wrapped hand to his scalp. Trying to watch her movements from his scarred eye was useless. It felt like she was running her fingers through layers of skin. The cool water warmed his skin as his skin knit itself together once more.

    “There, it’s better now.” Her actions set in and she gave a short cough before Zuko could register what she’d done.

    “So uh, for this next part. With your scar. I’m basically going to submerge the damaged skin to see if I can get some hydration back. It won’t look any different, but it’ll put less stress on your body. Can you... I guess lay down? I’ll be able to go longer with you in a better position.”

    The wording turned his ears pink, but he complied. His legs were still over hers, and he was almost sitting in her lap. Making sure not to hit his head a second time, he lowered himself onto the fabric floor of the saddle. Her eyebrows raised in concentration as she lifted a hand to his face once more.

    Strands of hair fell over her shoulder when she leaned forward. They framed her face as if she were a work of art. Lips parted softly as she focused on his skin. A water-gloved hand moved with care toward his face. Katara’s eyes met his as she worked. Glowing embers fell into springwater. Steam rose from his face as the beating of his heart warmed his skin. The water began to heat, but Katara didn’t notice.

    Ba Sing Se. Here they were again. Nothing could interrupt them this time as they flew over the ocean. No uncles or needy teenagers. Just two people adrift in the world. Feeling came rushing back to Katara. Why did his betrayal hurt so much? He’d made no promises to her. After years of hunting her friends. It wasn’t exactly a surprise that he would try to return to the family whose approval he wanted.     I wasn’t enough to change his mind.

    The thought entered before she could push it away. She was offended. Hurt. He’d tricked her. Made her feel like they were sharing something. Both their mothers, lost to the cruelty of the Fire Nation. She thought he would understand. Part of her had hoped that she could be enough to make him question his allegiances. Ego clouded the reality of the situation. After traveling in the shadow of the Avatar for so long, she wanted something that could be her victory. Talk to the prince, change his mind without anyone’s help.

    Zuko watched as a tear rolled down her cheek and into her watery gauntlet. She didn’t seem to notice. Today was a good start, but he could tell there were still conversations they needed to have. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

     _A good start._   

* * *

         Hours passed in a comfortable silence. Zuko drifted in and out of sleep as Katara worked with his scar. The high energy from the days before was dwindling. Both people were tired and worn out. Katara lifted her hand from his face. He opened his eyes as the feeling of her touch left.

    “I can do more later if it feels like it helped,” she said while she stretching her back. “But I definitely need a break. We should eat.”

    Zuko sat up. His body felt refreshed. The skin on his face no longer felt like his scar was  pulling tightly at the surrounded area. Vision on that side of his face seemed to improve slightly with his eyelid no longer barely able to open.

    “Thank you,” he gave her a wide smile.

    “Fire and water cancel each other out,” she almost sounded sad.

    It was silent for a moment. Zuko searched for words. So much was running through his head. Clearly she was crashing from the rush of avenging her mother. Her shoulders slumped as she filled her bowl with food. The corners of her mouth turned down and she was avoiding looking at him.

    “It’s not a bad thing to be like Jet,” Zuko said softly, thinking about something Aang had said before they left. He stared at the clouds in the distance as he thought about the handsome young man he met two years ago. “We met on the way to Ba Sing Se. He cared about people. Didn’t want to see them struggling.”

    “Jet’s dead,” Katara murmured. “The Dai Lee…”

    “It’s my fault,” Zuko’s slumped. “He found out I was Fire Nation and attacked me when no one would believe him. He was right, though.”

    “Zuko…” Katara’s voice trailed off and he looked up at her. “I, uh, it’s my fault Azula captured you. I saw you. In your uncle’s tea shop. You were waiting tables and seeing you there….happy. It enraged me. How dare you find some semblance of peace after everything you’d done. When I rushed to the palace, well…. I wound up telling Azula when she was in disguize. She captured me.”

    “You…”

    “I _hated_ you.” Past tense. His ears perked. “But then, sitting in that cave alone for as long as I was, I started to wonder if I’d done the right thing. Waiting tables isn’t evil. We lived in the same city for who knows how long and I never saw you. It had been almost a year since you’d bothered us. The longer I sat there, the more the guilt weighed on me. Then you showed up and—“

    “—and then anger returned,” Zuko finished.

    “I was mad at you for getting caught,” she laughed. “Mad at you for making me question myself. Then Aang got hurt and I realized… I pushed you back in the clutches of the Fire Nation. Ba Sing Se might not have fallen and you would have never seen your sister. If we’d never wound up in that cave together….”

    She didn’t know how to finish her sentence. How to put into words all the feelings she’d held back over the past year. The depth of his betrayal. The hope she once had in him. Something in Katara had died the day Azula’s lightning struck Aang. And now she could feel its faint glow returning.

    “There are a lot of things I regret about that day,” Zuko’s voice cracked, “But not the cave. Only what followed. It stayed burned in my mind, haunting me. I’d close my eyes at night and see nothing but glowing crystals etched in my eyelids. I— I should have gone with you, Katara.”

    “Hmph,” Katara smirked at him. “I’m glad that even after what you did I haunted you. I hope it was _hard_.”

    Zuko opened his mouth to retort and faltered. Too many emotions. Things seemed like they were improving and he didn’t want to risk sticking his foot in his mouth so soon after he’s mended them. Nothing could stop her from pushing him off the flying bison. Blue eyes shimmering wickedly as he fell overboard, two clear pools of water he’d risk drowning in.

     _So many hard nights._

 

* * *

    They arrived near sunset. Katara was tired and didn’t want to be met with everyone immediately fussing over her and what she “didn’t” do. Rather than immediately return, she asked Zuko to drop her off at the pier and bring the others to her so she could have a moment alone to decompress.

    In some ways, this had been what she needed. Her mother wasn’t coming back, but she had the opportunity to face the man who stole her from the world. This wasn’t like when she accidentally reported Zuko’s presence in the city to Azula. There was no regret. No remorse. She wasn’t sorry for who might be waiting for the man to come home. There was no way she could have let a man like that exist in a world missing a ray of light like her mother. How many others had died by his hand? By his orders. Their spirits could rest now.

    The problem now was the floodgate of emotions opened by spending time alone with Zuko. He was no longer the desperate teen on an impossible mission to earn back his father’s love. The man she’d spent the past few days with was careful and considerate. Accompanying her on a mission and letting her take the lead. Forcing her to take her needs into account when she’s focused on what needs doing. A few times she caught the fleeting look on his face while she was waterbending. Was he impressed by her? Why did it feel so pleasing to think of that as a possibility?

    Her anger with him had burnt out. But in its place burned something brighter, which scared her. Vicious hunger. The thought that she would never be able to get enough of him. These feelings had no place to be felt during a time of war. The idea that soon they would be facing off with the Firelord rattled her. Now was not the time to have something to lose. She had work to do. He was a distraction. A problem.

     _An attractive problem._

    Air whooshed from behind her as Appa landed on the shore of the beach. Footsteps made the wood of the dock vibrate.     “Zuko told me what happened. I’m proud of you,” Aang said from behind her.

    She rolled her eyes, still facing the ocean. Said as if she went on this trip for his approval.

     _Yeah great, mission accomplished._

    “You did the right thing,” he continued. “Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing.”

    Standing slowly she turned and looked past Aang. Zuko was standing a few steps behind him. Her face softened. Walking forward, she threw her arms around Zuko’s neck as she hugged him.

    “I forgive you,” she whispered. Lips grazed his neck as she spoke. Breasts pressed close against his muscular chest. Hips flush against his body. Arms wrapped around her waist. Bodies too close to be an accident.

    She released him from her grasp and walked toward Appa and her brother. Zuko stood where she left him, stunned. He had no idea what was going on. But he wasn’t going to complain. The world around him disappeared as he watched the swing in her hips. There were worse ways to die.

    Alone in their rooms that night, both parties came to their own conclusions.


	4. Murder Burnout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stress of vengeance catches up with Katara

    Shortly after arriving at the Fire Lord’s beach house, Katara became ill. The stress from her trip with Zuko was finally starting to set in. What started out as fatigue soon became a fever. By the second day, Katara was unable to leave her bed. in a surprising twist, Zuko became the one who kept things in order while Katara rested. His time working in his uncle’s tea shop seemed to prepare him for what needed doing around the house. Without Katara keeping things in check, things had almost ground to a halt.

    He tried to remember what his uncle had done when he got sick after freeing the Avatar’s flying bison. How he felt when the stress had overwhelmed him to the point of fever. A bucket of water was never far from Katara’s bed and the group worked together to try to recreate what water tribe recipes Sokka could remember. Everyone was realizing how much work Katara did now that she was no longer there to bear the weight. No wonder she was exhausted.

    Zuko knocked on the door before entering with a bowl of soup on a tray next to some fresh fruit. Katara was sitting up in bed, wearing the loose pajamas the group had decided to buy her. She smiled when she saw him in the doorway. The others stopped by periodically as well, but Zuko’s visits were her favorite. It felt like he was trying to make up for years of action. And Katara reveled in the attention. It was nice to feel like one person again instead of a fraction of a group. With a smile, he set the tray next to her bed.

    “We helped Sokka try to recreate your grandmother’s soup, but I’d say it’s more inspired-by than a replica,” he said, fidgeting with the apron he was wearing. “Oh, and I brought some citrus. It grows fresh on the island. My mother used to give it to us when Azula and I got sick as kids.”

    It was odd to imagine Zuko as a child. Azula too. Even more so, it was odd to be laying in a bed in the Fire Lord’s house. Did it count as being a guest if you were squatting with the Fire Lord’s estranged son? Probably not, but it was a funny idea. The Avatar and friends, secret guests of the Fire Nation.

    Katara raised her arms over her head in a stretch. A long groan came from deep in her chest. She could feel the muscle tension ripple through her body. No amount of sleep could shake her sheer exhaustion. It felt like she would never be fully awake again. The sudden limitation frustrated her.

    “How are you doing?” The sound of Zuko’s voice brought Katara’s attention back to the room. His eyes were searching her face.

    “The pain never stops,” she gave a bitter laugh. “It’s hard to believe I was ever not in pain.”

    “If you want I can heat up a bath for you. There’s a nearby well—“

    “Zuko…” Katara cut him off with a sigh. “You don’t have to do this for me. I stopped being mad at you the day we headed back to the others. There’s no reason to try so hard.”

    “I’m not doing this to grovel,” he blinked and straightened his back. “Katara, you’ve worn yourself out focusing on everyone else. You should be able to take this time to relax and recover. I’m doing this because I want to help you. You deserve it.”

    Was that the first time he’d said her name? Or did it sound different now? Words spoken like honey drizzled over fruit. She didn’t know what to say. This really was a different person from the lost teen grasping hopelessly at redemption. It felt good to be looked after like this. Now if only she could get him to do it while shirtless.

    “Oh, okay,” she blushed. Then she sat up. “In that case, yes. A bath would be wonderful.”

    “As you wish, madam,” Zuko bowed jokingly and looked up at her with a grin.

 

* * *

    Spending so much time in bed was hard for Katara. Unable to keep herself busy, she was given too much time to think. When the closed her eyes, she saw the face of her mother’s killer. Frozen in fear as the blood left his body. Part of her wished she’d done something worse. If it had been a full moon she could have done so much more to make him pay. Now that he was dead…she felt almost empty.

    Moonlight filtered in through the shutters covering her window. From the lack of noise outside of her door, she assumed everyone else was asleep. Darkness bled into the room, surrounding her with an inescapable abyss. She was alone. There was no one to help her. Lying about the man’s death had backed her into a corner. Emotions welled up in her stomach and ate away at the lining. Her mother was gone and she was alone.

    “Katara? Are you okay?” Zuko’s shadow appeared in the doorway. His voice was urgent. “Toph felt your heartbeat spike and wanted me to check on you.”

    “Zuko—“ her chest tightened and she could feel the panic rising. She motioned for him to join her when words failed.

    Quick footsteps crossed her floor and she felt his weight settle next to her on the bed. It felt like he was the only person trying to keep up with her needs. Sokka was nervous and overbearing. Aang kept doing what he thought Katara needed without asking what she wanted. Toph lacked any tenderness or tact. Suki was efficient and helpful, but practically a stranger.

    “What do you need me to do?” He asked tentatively. His body faced her and he sat up with his head leaning on his hand.

    Tears welled in her eyes as she looked up at him. It was almost frustrating. After traveling with her friends for years, the person she wanted to comfort her was the one who’d spent so long antagonizing her. How dare he be so sweet. It wasn’t fair.

    “Stay,” she whimpered. Her breathing was shallow and restricted.

    “Then I’ll stay,” he said gently.

     _Dammit._

    The tone in his voice made everything worse. Katara was used to looking after others. Laying with her former enemy during a panic attack, she felt silly and small. Why did he have to be so good? Trembling, she felt the tears began to fall.

    Zuko reached out to wipe her face but faltered, uncertain if she wanted contact. She nodded and pressed her face into his hand. The tip of his thumb lightly stroked her cheek. His careful touch was comforting. Without thinking, Katara scooted into his arms and buried her face in his neck.

    “She’s gone,” Katara said after a moment. In the safety of his arms, she felt her words returning. “I killed him. But she’s gone. One less person remembers her.”

    The vibration of her voice against his skin tickled. Zuko leaned back so he could look at her. There was sadness in his eyes.

    “You realize he was the last person to see her, and it eats away at you.” His face was somber.

     _Of course, his mother._

    “Do you ever have those dreams?” Katara asked softly. “Where she never left? It just turns out you forgot to look somewhere. But then you know. In the back of your mind, you know something is wrong. Even in your sleep, it’s not that easy.”

    “I wake up feeling like the pain is new again,” without breaking eye contact, he lifted his fingers and began running them through her hair. The sensation pulled at something deep within Katara.

    “She’s still gone,” Katara’s breathing hitched and the tears returned. She put her arm around him and buried her face in his chest as the crying resumed. They laid together as her body shook with the pain and stress she’d been holding in.

    After a while, her movements grew still and her breathing evened out. Zuko looked down at the woman in his arms. She’d worn herself crying and was now asleep. One hand grasped the fabric of his shirt. Her mouth hung open and a pool of saliva was joining the tears and snot on his shirt.

    She tightened her grip on the fabric in her hands and pushed her face harder into his body. There was no way to get up without disturbing her, and she needed to rest. Sighing, he closed his eyes and tried to get comfortable.

 

* * *

    Katara woke up with Zuko’s limp hand tangled in her hair. Dim light reflected on the shutters as the sun rose. Zuko was breathing softly into her hair, chin resting on top of her head. Warmth was radiating from his body.

   _Definitely worse ways to wake up._

    She flattened her hand against his chest and breathed deeply. This was too nice. She didn’t want it to stop. Waking up next to an attractive, muscular fire bender was too much. Getting attached now would be like asking fate to rip him out of her hands again.

    Laying with him made her heart ache. She wanted this too much. Her face buried in his neck. Strong arms holding her tight. The rise and fall of his chest against her as he slept. Unwilling to break the moment, she began rubbing slow circles into his chest.

    “Zuko,” she murmured. “Wake up, Zuko. Time to get up.”

    The fingers in her hair twitched as the sound of her voice woke him. His eyes opened and he leaned back to look at her. Pushing her flattened hair out of her face, he smiled.

    “Did sleeping help?” He asked softly.

     _Don’t do that. Stop caring._

    “You helped,” she smiled and pulled her body closer to his again. She couldn’t help herself. “You’re so warm.”

    “Firebending has its perks,” his voice was low and sleepy. The sound made her lower stomach tighten.

    Suddenly she became aware of how close they were to each other. How his breath felt against her skin. Lips pink and soft and tempting. All she needed to do was lean forward and their mouths would meet. There would be no going back if she gave in to her curiosity. Tension was building as the two looked at each other.

    “I should probably eat,” Katara rolled onto her back, diffusing the moment.

    “Well if you’ll get off my arm,” her wiggled his hand beneath her back, “I’ll get up and throw something together for you.”

    Reluctantly, she lifted her back to free him. He rolled out of bed and stood up. Watching him standing over her was even worse. She willed him to get back into bed. Crawl on top of her and comfort her until she screams his name.

    “Zuko…“ she started. What was she going to say? They were too close to events too important for her to be taking risks. Now wasn’t the time to gamble with the future. “I— um…thank you. These past few days. It’s nice not having to worry about everyone else for a change.”

    His eyes lit up.

    “Anything for you—I, er, uh…that is,” he stammered. “Anything to help you feel better.”

    The two looked at each other, unsure what to say. Katara felt her face grow warm. It was almost unfair. He was so perfect, but definitely out of bounds. So many things could go wrong.

    “Let me go find you something to eat.”

    She was hungry for something more than food.

* * *

    After a week, Katara had recovered her energy enough to be back on her feet. She’d improved, but wasn’t entirely better. It was frustrating being so limited so soon before Sozin’s Comet. Zuko was right. In her efforts to keep everyone else in line, she’d been neglecting herself.

    Things were different now. In her absence, Zuko and Suki had taken over. Sokka was doing more laundry out of fear of upsetting his girlfriend. Aang had started to do more tasks that involved waterbending, like filtering drinking water. Toph was…still a general nuisance but noticeably less sloppy around then house. It was surreal. Katara almost felt left out, but was happy to have more time to herself.

    Katara decided to warm herself in the sun while she watched Zuko and Aang practice their firebending. Zuko’s body shone with sweat and she couldn’t help but appreciate the sight.  Every movement his body made was highlighted by glistening skin. Those arms must be strong enough to pick her up. Hold her against a wall. Abs that tighten as he moves against her. A muscular thigh that presses against her clit as he holds her in place.

    “You’re not slick, ice queen” Tophs voice broke her concentration.

    “W-what do you mean?” Katara stuttered, turning red.

    “I can feel your heartbeat,” a sly grin spread across her face. “You either hate him, or you wanna fuck him.”

    The younger woman was so blunt. Katara looked toward Zuko, hoping he was too focused to hear their conversation. There was no way to lie to Toph.

    “It’s...possible,” she sighed. Time to admit defeat.

    “Mhmmm,” Toph’s face was smug. “You better be more careful. Falling asleep with him in your bed like that a few days ago. Sure are lucky no one found you like that.”

    “You...” the realization hit Katara.

    “I am omnipotent and all-knowing, sweetheart. What a lucky coincidence that I sent Zuko to check on you. And what a good thing I gave Aang a surprise nighttime earthbending drill. Suki had a sudden hunger pang and told Sokka not to return until he caught her some fish. You were laying awfully close to him. And your heartbeat in the morning woke me up annoyingly early.”

    “I owe you, Toph,” Katara smiled.

    “My silence comes cheap,” Toph leaned back against the bench and dug a finger in her nose. “Buy me shaved ice the next time we go to the beach and don’t fucking have sex with him somewhere I’ll feel the vibrations. Your brother and his girlfriend are bad enough as it is.”

    Her tone made Katara laugh. Toph felt her heartbeat even out with relief. The earth bender smiled to herself. Out of the five, she was the only one who could tell what was going on. Suki had her suspicions about Zuko, but only Toph could feel the way the two danced around each other. She could feel their fear. The way Katara’s heart leapt and crashed. Zuko’s attempts at keeping himself calm. The two were acting out a show that on,y she was privy to.

    Sokka returned from his trip to the market excited about a poster Suki had found on their walk. The Ember Island Players we’re debuting a play that night about the Avatar. Zuko was reluctant to go. He remembered their terrible shows from his childhood. In the end, Aang’s curiosity and Sokka’s enthusiasm won. They would go see the play. After all, it might be the last bit of fun they had before the comet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Toph, who has to deal with being able to tell when everyone is horny. It's a wonder she hasn't kicked Sokka out of the beach house yet.


	5. The Island That Reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ember Island Players strike a nerve and Katara slaps the Avatar.

    Their last bit of fun before the comet had already come and gone. This play was not it. The group watched as years of struggles were mocked on center stage. Zuko grew more uncomfortable as the inevitable drew closer. When Iroh’s actor appeared in Ba Sing Se’s crystal cavern, he bolted upright in his chair.

    “I need to go,” he whispered to Katara, who was seated next to him. She nodded.

     With Zuko’s seat empty, Katara could see Aang in the corner of her vision. Every time her actor interacted with Zuko’s, he would huff and curl up into his seat even more. By the first intermission, she could feel his unhappiness from her seat.

    “Katara,” Aang approached her in the lobby when everyone got up to stretch their legs, “Can we talk for minute?”

    She sighed and followed him out onto the balcony. This was definitely not the time for a chat. Katara was still emotionally drained from being sick, and couldn’t help but worry about Zuko leaving so suddenly.

    “Did you mean what you said in there?” He asked as he leaned back against the wooden railing.

    “What are you talking about?” Katara groaned. “I haven’t spoken since the play started.”

    “On stage,” he scowled and crossed his arms, “You said you saw me as a brother.”

    “Aang, that was a _play_ ,” Katara said incredulously. She didn’t have the energy for this. “It’s _fiction_.”

    “But you agree, don’t you?” He stepped toward her. “We kissed during the eclipse, and I thought we were going to be together. But we’re not.”

    “ _You_ kissed _me_ during the eclipse,” Katara corrected. “And I never said anything about anything.”

    “I don’t understand.”

    “Look, I’m not really in the mood for this, can we just—“ she stopped when she realized he’d leaned in closer.

    He was moving to kiss her. Anger rising to a boil, Katara stepped back and raised her hand. Her palm connected with his cheek bone in a smack that reverberated across the balcony. People nearby halted their conversation and glanced at the pair.

    “Were you even listening to me?” Tears of anger were pooling in the corners of her eyes. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding.”

    “I just thought—“

    “No. You didn’t think. You didn’t listen.” Katara was almost yelling. “Fuck off. I’m going home early. Have fun telling the others why I left.”

    Heart pounding through her chest, she stormed off. Through the balcony doors, down the stairs, not stopping until she reached the beach. Every problem she’d had with Aang for the last 5 years returned. There was so much behavior she’d overlooked because of the pressure he was under. But she was tired of forgiving what would be major problems if done by other people.

    Her feet carried her to the far side of the beach. Kicking up sand as she walked, Katara wondered what she was going to do. Things were getting too complicated. Sozin’s Comet would be on their doorstep soon. After that, on way or another, her journey would be at its end.

    Traveling with the Avatar had become her life. Was this what she wanted? If she fell to the power that came with the comet, would it be worth it? She was starting to wonder what she’d missed out on during the years spent in hiding. The cause was just, but she’d made unnecessary personal sacrifices in the name of the greater good.

    It was possible she would die without seeing her grandmother or her tribe again. And if she survived? She was no longer the person her community remembered. Too much happened for her to go back to life before finding the Avatar. Childhood left her much too soon; no one would understand what she’d seen during the time she was gone.

         “You left too?” A voice called out.     Looking around, she saw Zuko sitting at a nearby fire pit. It was a cruel irony that her feet had brought her right to them. She walked closer and saw from his face that he’d been crying. 

        “Sorry I did’t know you were— If you want I can find somewhere else,” she began to turn.

    “It’s fine,” he sniffed and wiped at his non-scarred eye with the back of his hand. “I could use the company.”

    Joining Zuko on the log in front of the fire, she let out a breath. His eyes were swollen from crying, but the redness only emphasized the color of his eyes. The fire danced in the reflection of his eyes as he stared into the pit.

    “Was the play finally too much?” He asked without blinking.

    “Aang and I argued during the intermission,” she confessed.

    “Oh?” He sat up and looked at her.

    “He kissed me during the eclipse,” Katara scoffed. “Didn’t even ask me. Didn’t give me any warning. And then he brought it up while we were at the play. As if I owed him a relationship for it!”

    “Huh,” Although Aang’s feelings were obvious, Zuko was surprised that he would act so rashly.

    “Right! Didn’t even fucking ask me,” Katara angrily dug the toe of her boot into the sand. “And then as I was trying— I was trying to fucking tell him, Zuko! That I never said I wanted that. And then he fucking goes and tries to kiss me again! Just totally ignores what I’m trying to tell him. Fuck that, just kiss her I guess.”

    “What did you do?” His voice was tinged with concern.

    “I hit him! I slapped the Avatar!” She buried her face in her hands.

    “That’s pretty impressive,” Zuko nudged her with his shoulder. “You know how long it took for me to finally land a hit when I was after you guys? And you got him on your first try.”

    “Yeah?” Katara lifted her head and gave him a tearful smile. “Think I could make a career of it?”

    “Oh definitely,” he gave a facetious nod. “I mean really, with your waterbending skills? You’re amazing! What’s the Avatar compared to you.”     “You really mean that?” She felt like the air had been knocked out of her. “You think I’m an amazing waterbender?”

    “Of course,” he muttered, eyes darting from her to the fire. “The amount of power you have. It’s terrifying. And wonderful.”

    “So you’re scared of me,” she leaned her shoulder against his.

    “Absolutely,” he laughed, then his face grew serious. “But I’m also constantly in awe of your ability. When I’m angry candles burn brighter. When you’re angry the ocean rises to meet your fervor.”

    The two sat together in silence. Katara was caught off guard boy Zuko’s words  of praise. Was she really that good? She didn’t give much thought to what she could do. Any waterbender could tear the water from a lily once they knew it could be done. Moments passed and she realized she was still leaning against him. He was matching her pressure as they stared into the fire.

    “Seeing my actions on stage…” Zuko broke the silence. “It was a lot. And then having watch how I betrayed my uncle. As if that’s not a horror constantly on repeat in my mind.”

    “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Katara reassured.

    “It’s fine,” Zuko looked at her. “Besides, you told me why you left.”

    “I’m sure your uncle will forgive you,” she rested her hand on his and ran her thumb across his knuckles. “I mean, I did.”

    “It’s just…he tried so hard. Really he was more of a father to me. Not the man who scarred me for speaking out of turn. He had so much faith in me. And I may as well have spat on him the moment I was given a chance to return.”

    Katara gripped his hand tighter and felt his fingers close over hers.

    “How do I even return from this? Fuck, it’s been eight years. And somehow I have to hope the people who knew me will just accept ‘oh by the way, I changed my mind and am good now actually.’ Bullshit. Maybe I’ll just go live in a cave or throw myself into an iceberg until everyone forgets me.”

    “Hmm…” Katara leaned her head against Zuko’s shoulder. “You’d make it like a month tops in the iceberg. I’d get too impatient and just fish you out like I did with Aang.”

    “No you’re supposed to forget me,” Zuko laughed and rested the side of his head against hers. “That’s the whole point of running away from my problems.”

    “Am I your problem?” She asked softly, squeezing his hand.

    “You’re… something, Katara,” he exhaled. Breaking her grasp, he sat up and ran his hand through his hair.

    “Is that good or bad?” She sat back and searched his face for an answer.

    “I’ve had worse problems,” he shot her a smile. “You’re just…a lot of memories. A lot of questions I don’t know the answer to.”

    His eyes settled back to the fire. She watched embers dance in the wind across the night sky. Two burning points of light were ripped apart by a sudden gust.

    “You’ve always had it in you, Zuko,” she said so softly she was almost whispering. “That’s what makes you worth forgiving. Even through all your absolute shithead moments, it was there underneath. Shining through. Your uncle saw that in you. Forgave that bad and tried to nurture the good.”    

 “And what do you see?” His eyes darted across her face.

    “What do I…” she laughed and shook her head, “You’re something I can’t put into words, fire boy. There’s too many things I can’t take back once they’re said.”

    “So you—“

    “I guess it’s just,” Katara’s eyes searched the night for a way to articulate herself, “you’re great, Zuko. Like what the fuck. The person who kidnapped me is making me soup while I’m sick in bed. You’re a completely different person from when I was 15. Now you’re safe. But you being safe makes you dangerous.”

    “Dangerous?” He asked, confused.

    “Yeah, like,” she huffed, “So much is going on right now, Zuko. And I’m so scared. And it’s hitting me that this plan might not work. What if my last thought before getting blown up by some firebender is all the shit I held myself back from? Or what if I act now and it just totally fucks up my priorities in the middle of a fucking war?”

    “Katara,” Zuko calmly brushed a strand of hair behind her ear so he could see her face clearer. “Slow down. I don’t understand what this has to do with me.”

    “Gah!” She exclaimed, irritated that he was making her explain herself. “It’s just…I got mad at Aang and realized I might die after spending 5 years in his shadow. Hardly being able to do anything without him or the group following. But with you I don’t feel like Team Avatar. With you I’m Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, daughter of Kya and Hakoda.”

    “So then what are you holding back from?” He was beginning to understand, but didn’t want to get his hopes up.

    “Zuko…” she brought her hand to his cheek and skimmed her fingertips across his skin. There was no going back. “Do I kiss you now and die happy, or do I wait until this all blows over and hope I have time to find all the words I’m looking for?”

    The campfire in front of them shot into the sky. Its heat startled Katara, and she lifted her hand from Zuko’s face as she flinched. His hand reached up to meet hers, and he pulled her palm to his lips. Kissing it lightly, he looked up.

    “For now you do what you want. And when we both make it out alive, you’ll know where to find me when you want to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy dialogue, Batman! I feel like I should probably note that I'm basically just writing this as I think, skimming the result, then posting. So there might be some errant typos and repetitive redundant phrasing. Also minor apologies to people who like Aang? He gets the short end of the stick in this fic, but only cuz I don't like some of the writers' decisions in the show


	6. The Sex Chapter

    There was no world outside of Zuko and Katara, next to each other by the light of the fire. It seemed like Zuko was suddenly sitting incredibly close. Katara wasn’t sure if they’d moved toward each other, or she was just now aware of it. The feeling of his lips against the palm of her hand made her breath stop.

    Curling her fingers against the side of her face, she looked into his eyes. His reaction was not as surprising as she thought it would be. There was always this feeling of ebb and flow between them. Each getting closer, then running when the other turned around. But she still couldn’t believe this was really happening. What was he saying?

    It was obvious. But having that go-ahead terrified her even further. Nothing could stop her now. They were both leaning closer, neither conscious of their movements. When their lips were almost within reach of each other, Katara looked up at him. Searching for some sign that she should stop. Terrified that somehow this wasn’t what he meant. Amber eyes met blue, and his warmth melted her lingering ice.

    He brought his hand to her chin and closed the distance between their lips. Lids closing over her eyes, Katara leaned into the feeling of his mouth against hers. His hands traveled to her hair as her fingers gripped his jaw. The way the two moved together erased any room for doubt that this was what they wanted.

    Bodies drawn together by a force deep in their chest. Hands moving across exposed skin as if the other might float away if not held close enough. Years of tension between the two released as teeth faintly nipped at increasingly swollen lips. Breaths growing shallow and fast with the realization that kissing was not nearly enough. Zuko put a hand on her hip as he tried to bring himself closer to her.

    The spell broke when they bumped knees and realized the discomfort of their seated position. A fog lifted as the two pulled back slightly and looked at each other’s faces. Zuko gave a silent flushed smile and stroked the side of her face. Katara laughed and lightly ran her nails across his neck. It took a moment for Katara’s thoughts to resume. Then she noticed the look in his eyes, and her nerves returned.

    “Are you sure?” She stood and turned away from Zuko so he couldn’t see the way her bottom lip was shaking. “You don’t think this is a mistake? A distraction?”

    Wanting this shook Katara. She thought of Jet, who used their closeness to manipulate her. Of all the people who had turned away from her intensity over the years. At this point, someone acting willing to accept her in her entirety felt like a trick. There had to be a hangup somewhere.

    “I’m sure, Katara,” Zuko stood and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. “Until the comet has passed, I’m making sure I don’t waste what time I know I have left. But I’ll only do what I know you want.”

    Feeling his semi-hard dick against her back, Katara knew what she wanted. Listening to his voice, feeling his body against hers, she knew she wanted to cling to this moment and never let go. She crossed her arms so she could hold his hands against her body. Taking this as a confirmation, Zuko held her tighter against him and kissed her neck. The feeling of his lips on her skin made her toes tingle.

    “What do you think I want?” Katara asked, tilting her head and pressing her ass against his erection. The time for uncertainty was over.

    “Mmm,” Zuko moaned as he held her close and began to suck on her neck. “I don’t know. You’ll have to show me.”

    “How’s this?” Intertwining her fingers with his, she pressed his hand to her breast. He quickly picked up her pace, and she could feel him stiffening against her lower back.

    “I’m —ah!— starting to get the idea,” he said in a husky voice, pressing his hips against her. The sound of his voice made her wet with a deep need.

    Letting go of the hand still above her waist, Katara turned to kiss him again. Their arms hurried to more comfortable positions. Katara’s nails dug into the back of Zuko’s neck, while he firmly gripped her ass and rubbed himself desperately against her body. She moaned into his mouth as he drove himself harder against her. Knees shaking, she lowered her hand and rested it over his pants.

    “Maybe we should find somewhere to get comfortable,” she purred, pressing her hand against his dick.

    Long fingers traveled slowly up his shaft. Then down. A palm pressed firmly against the tip. Nails traced shaped in the fabric against his balls. Mouth hanging open, Zuko nodded helplessly as he caught the wicked gleam in her eyes.

   _There were worse ways to die._

 

* * *

 

    Sneaking through the darkness, kissing each other along the way, Zuko led her to a house he’d visited on his last trip to the beach. Because it was the beach’s off season, the house’s usual occupants had left it abandoned. The two easily climbed up the supporting beams and onto the back porch. Katara picked the lock with two small metal rods she produced from her hair. With the group always getting into trouble as they were, she’d had Toph teach her lock picking for emergencies.

    “So you’re sure no one will be home?” Katara asked as she looked around the living room in the dark. Torn art hung from the walls, and there was scaffolding where someone had been fixing some fallen chandeliers.

    “Definitely,” he laughed as he looked at the destruction and wrapped an arm around her waist. “For tonight, it’s all ours.”

    “Ours, huh?” Katara looked at him from the corner of her eyes. “Like we’re some fancy Fire Nation couple returning from a night at the theater?”

    “Home at last from that dreadful feature,” Zuko drawled with a smile and kissed the side of her face.

    “I think I need you to help me forget it, dear,” Katara lightly placed her hand on his erection and leaned forward.

    “Whatever you want, darling,” he breathed as their lips met.

    Lifting her hand to his hair, Katara grabbed a fistful and pressed his face into hers. He picked her up with a groan and she wrapped her muscular legs around him. The closeness teased her clit, driving her to squeeze his body against her. Throbbing, she was aching for friction. Zuko carried her to the first bed he could find, hands digging into her back with urgency.

    Reluctantly, Katara freed Zuko from her legs as she fell back onto the mattress. Tunic revealing her inner thigh, she watched hungrily as he climbed on top of her. When his chest reached her, she immediately began tugging his shirt off. The fabric bunched around his armpits and she sat back with a whine as he removed it.Throwing his shirt to the side, he slid one hand down the front of her tunic and massaged her breast as he kissed her.

    She reached down again, this time pushing down the front of Zuko’s pants so she could feel his warm dick in her hands. His head rolled back as she found her grip and began to rub circles around the head with her thumb. The reaction encouraged her.

    “Feels like you could use some help,” she whispered in his ear.

    He bit his lip and nodded against her face, hips thrusting his stiffness against her hand. In a fluid movement, she pushed him onto his back and straddled his torso with her knees. A hand on either side of his face trapped him beneath her. With a smile, she leaned in so that her mouth hovered over his.

    “Do you want me to help you?” Her lip grazed his when she spoke, but she raised her head when he tried to kiss her.

    The laughter in her voice made him crave her even more. He responded by putting his hands on her hips as he struggled beneath her gaze. Following his momentum, she continued the downward movement and sat down on his stomach. Pressing her noticeably soaked underwear against his body, she moved her hips against him. The bunched up fabric from her tunic hung on his dick, making his body twitch beneath her.

    “Use your words, Zuko,” Katara taunted, nails scratching his chest as the feeling of his body against her wetness made her fingers curl. “Tell me…mmh…what you want.”

    “I want you,” he pleaded, sitting up to bring his lips to her neck. The movement forced Katara’s body against the base of his erection, and she gave a small moan.

    His answer echoed in the back of her mind. Before she could give it much thought, her body tensed with pleasure as she felt him moving against her clit. One hand grasping desperately at his throat, she looked into his eyes as she rocked against him. Wet fabric clung to her body, and Zuko could faintly feel her labia as her movements bunched up the fabric.

    Maneuvering through the folds of fabric, Zuko ran his fingers against her skin until he found the top of her underwear. With a light tug upward, he drove the gathered fabric further against her clit and pressed his body harder against her. The hand on his neck tightened as her body shuddered. Traveling further down the fabric, his fingers searched for the source of her tension.

    In a damp area close to where their bodies met, he found the center of the bunched fabric. Running a fingertip over the spot elicited a short gasp as Katara’s hips stalled against him. As his touch grew firm and methodical, her legs began to shake. Her grip on his throat made his breathing shallow, furthering the euphoria of feeling her quiver in his lap. He could feel the pain building in his body as he longed for a release.

    “Zuko,” Katara swallowed, breathing heavily. The waves of pleasure were getting closer together. She looked into his eyes desperately. “Fuck me…aaAH. Please…mmh. Fuck. Me.”

    It was an order Zuko would not deny. Untying the clasps holding her dress shut couldn’t happen fast enough; willpower alone kept him from burning the ties. When the fabric parted, Zuko’s arms froze at his side. She was breathtaking. This moment between them was worth whatever would happen in the days to come.

    With a smile, Katara disrobed as she watched his face for a reaction. This wasn’t a moment of vulnerability. It was her chance to show off. To show the man who plagued her dreams what he’d walked away from in that cave. The look that spread across his face made her stomach tighten. Admiration. Joy. Lust.

    “I want you,” she whispered tenderly, squeezing his nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

    Rolling himself sideways, Zuko positioned Katara on the mattress below him. He leaned over her side and stroked the outside of her underwear. Her chest shook as he teased her with his light touch. With one more firm press against the wet fabric, he reached inside.

    Traveling down over her clit, his fingers had plenty of lubrication by the time he reached her core. She moaned and rubbed herself against his palm as his index and middle finger entered her. He could feel her muscles pulsating around his grip. Katara reached toward him and began rubbing his dick at the same speed he was fingering her.

    He groaned and removed his hand from her underwear. The feeling on her hand around him was about to immobilize him, and Zuko wanted to be able to focus on her pleasure still. Sticking his fingers in his mouth, he maintained eye contact with her as he lapped up her juices. She was sour and strong. No other flavor could ever compare.

    Katara continued gliding her hand up and down his member. She lifted her hips compliantly as he rolled her underwear down her body, barely breaking her rhythm as she massaged him. Her tight grip made it hard for Zuko to see straight. Rising to kiss him, she let go of his dick so she could dig her nails into his back and pull him on top of her.

    His erection pressing into her stomach set off a chorus of moans from both parties. Katara’s stomach grew at with Zuko’s precum as they willed their bodies closer than humanly possible. Pushing Zuko’s chest back, Katara opened her legs and watched as he finally entered her body.

    The stretch of Katara’s walls adjusting to Zuko’s girth sent her eyes rolling back in her head. Trembling beneath him, she arched her back and thrust her hips as he moved deeper. Two pairs of swollen lips met, and they moaned in unison as they kissed. Zuko’s mouth lingered over the corner of Katara’s lips as he picked up speed. Folding her legs around his waist, Katara writhed beneath him as she felt the pressure building.

    Nails carved trails of pleasure into his back. Bodies heaving. Pressure gaining. Eyes frozen in a distant stare as her head rolled back and body shook. Heat rose like fire in the center of her body. Waves crashing, drowning her.

    Continuing his pace, Zuko cupped one breast as his watched her body rock. His thumb pressed firmly into her nipple, causing her body to tense in one final moment of pleasure. Mouth gaping like a suffocating fish. Nails buried in the muscles of his back. Hips gave shallow spasms. Then the final release as her body collapsed under his.

    Zuko pulled out and laid himself next to her. He draped one arm over her stomach and kissed a line down her jaw. Still breathing heavily, Katara turned on her side and lifted her hand to his face. The look in her eyes said what words couldn’t. She leaned in for another kiss, then sat up.

    “Now it’s your turn.”

    Positioning herself so they formed a T, she took him between her lips. Lips embraced the tip of his dick and her tongue glanced over his tender skin. More than anything, he tasted like her. It was amusing.

    Attentively, he held her hair back so he could watch her move further down his shaft. When their eyes met, a loud moan came from deep in his stomach. Hands shaking in her hair, he leaned forward as she pressed her tongue against his erection. Her free hand cupped his balls, spurring another round of encouraging noises.

    Her head bobbed like a ship in the waves and he grasped at the sheets as his toes curled. Zuko became more vocal as her tongue explored all the ways she could make him squirm. Burying her face in his balls, she cautiously took one side in her mouth and she worked her hand up and down his dick.

    “Katara, I—“ His voice shook and the hand in her hair tightened it’s hold.

    She lifted her head so she could watch his body pitch as she urged the cum out of him. Slow, gentle strokes continued as the white liquid began to flow. It splashed on his stomach and pooled between her thumb and index finger. With a gleeful grin, she looked him in the eye as she licked the sticky residue from her hand.

    Waving her arms, she summoned water from a houseplant to clean the remainder from Zuko’s body. She put her tunic around her shoulders, but left it hanging open like a robe. Then, sighing, she curled up against him on the bed. Silence blanketed the room, neither wanting to break from the afterglow of their actions.

    “Do we need to leave?” Katara asked reluctantly when she began to feel herself dozing off. She ran her fingers across his chest. “I don’t want this to stop.”

    “You wanna stay here tonight?” Zuko kissed her forehead.

        “Let me be selfish for just a little longer,” Katara yawned. “Just us.”

    “Just us…” Zuko muttered as he held Katara close to him.

     A tangle of limbs and sweat, they fell asleep in each other’s arms. For once Katara didn’t have time to stop and think. Tonight she was acting on her needs. As she dozed off, something tugged at the back of her consciousness. Something still unsolved. She fell asleep before she could think of what it was.

 

* * *

 

   Katara woke to a familiar sensation. Yet again, Zuko was hard against her back. Arm slung over her waist. Fingers intertwined with hers. Face buried in her hair.

    “Wake up, Zuko,” she coaxed as she rolled her hips against him.

    The fingers between hers twitched as his eyes fluttered open. He let go of her hand and held onto her hip as she moved against him. Breathing deeply, his nostrils were once again filled with the smell of salt water, smoke, and animal fats. This time, he clung to her body and and pressed his erection against her ass.

    “So it wasn’t an accident last time,” he hummed in her ear.

    “Some things were more accidental than others,” she teased, happy he couldn’t see the redness creeping into her cheeks.

    “Then I want a rematch,” he said as he grasped her chest.

     _Challenge accepted._

    She responded by firmly pressing herself against his body and arching her back. He used his forearm against her torso to pull her into a backward embrace. Sputtering with hair in his face, Zuko finally managed to move enough of it to reach her neck. Lips firmly planted against her skin woke up the rest of Katara’s body.

    “Fuck,” she whispered as she felt herself growing wet.

    “Sounds like I’m not the only one who rises with the sun.” Zuko trailed his hand down her stomach and through the hair between her legs.     Twirling a piece between his fingers, he bit her neck before continuing further. He was surprised when he felt how aroused she was. Pressing lightly against her clit elicited a musical gasp.

    “Once more before we go?” Katara begged. In response, Zuko sat up and kissed her.

    _There were worse ways to wake up._

 

* * *

 

    They reluctantly returned to the beach house, no thanks to Katara’s teasing. Zuko’s encouragement the night before had created a confident monster. It was exhilarating. Now he was at her mercy in every sense.

    “So whose house was that anyways?” Katara leaned against him as the walked. “Looked pretty trashed.”

    “Oh, uh. I did that,” Zuko blushed. “I mean Azula, Tai Lee, Mai, and I. Son of some low-ranking nobility. Threw a party, invited us. The guy was an asshole. Made it clear we got invited because of Tai Lee’s tits. So we wrecked the place after they kicked us out.”

    “Wow,” Katara laughed. “Could you sound any more like a royal brat? Tai Lee seems…nice though. Relatively. When she’s not paralyzing limbs. So I guess good on you for sticking up for her.”

    “Sokka tell you about what happened at the prison?”

    “Bits and pieces. It’s Sokka so…” Katara trailed off. Her brother wasn’t the most trustworthy person. And she was trying to avoid the inevitable topic.

    “I guess Mai and Tai Lee are, like, a thing now,” Zuko shrugged. Giving an answer without having to address the obvious. “Tai Lee saved her from Azula’s lightning when she betrayed her. And I guess they helped each other deal with being held for treason.”

    Somehow word of their actions had gotten around on Ember Island. Rich kids all know each other, so the gossip spread fast.

    “That’s an interesting pair,” Katara smiled, relief washing over her. “Tai Lee is such a cheerful person. And Mai is so dark and gloomy. I can see how that might make a refreshing contrast.”

    The two fell silent as they continued their walk. Neither of them wanted to talk about Mai. That was a conversation for after Sozin’s Comet. Addressing it now would open the gates for too many emotional topics. For now they were focusing on the moment.

    “And the love bugs have returned!” Toph’s booming voice caught both of them off guard. They were still pretty far from the beach house. “Ice queen, you owe me a whole lot more than a measly shaved ice.”

    “Toph!” Katara’s face reddened.

    “I, uh—we just…” Zuko stopped in his tracks. He couldn’t help but notice that Katara hadn’t tried to distance herself from his side as her friend approached.

    “Yeah, yeah. Save it. I know all about your little late night rendezvous!” She threw her hands in the air. “After we came back and you were both coincidentally missing, Suki went out looking for you. When she saw you on the beach, she came back and reported to me. Fucking _finally_. It took you too long enough.”

    “I'm sorry Toph—“ Katara began to apologize, but Toph cut her off.

    “Suki and I were starting to make bets on if either of you’d have the guts to ever do anything. We were getting so _bored_ ,” she laughed. “Anyways, we put together some elaborate bullshit about how one of you went that way and one of you went the other. “

    “Provided an alibi in case those nosy idiots started wondering what was up. But then you didn’t come back — and I mean good for you — so now both of your beds are full of rocks pretending to be you! And I am not putting them back. That’s up to you and Sparkler here.”

    “Now I really owe you, huh?” Katara shook her head in disbelief. She’d been distracted kissing Zuko. Neither of them had thought about the others.    “I’ll make a list of favors for you,” Toph waved her hand. “Now come on. You’ve been spending the morning water bending on the beach while Sparky went to get me some taffy from the market. Which he clearly failed at.”

    “My bad,” Zuko chuckled. “I’ll get you twice as much next time as a payoff.”

    “I can tell you’re lying,” Toph said in a singsong voice. Stomping her feet, dirt steps rose and lifted her up the hill.

    “So they were betting on us?” Zuko said as he watched Toph’s dust settle.

    “I wonder who won,” Katara laughed and reached for Zuko’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a minute since I wrote a sex scene, and I think this is my first time actually posting it somewhere others can read it? There's more to come, so lemme know what you think!


	7. Search for the Avatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our couple gets interrogated by their friends and Toph has a crush on June.

    Aang disappeared a few days after the play. Tension between him and Katara rose as they argued about the best way to deal with the Firelord. She thought it was pointless to spare a tyrant who could later arrange a future coup, but Aang insisted that he had to honor the Air Nomads’ traditions.

    It was a futile argument. She understood his feeling of obligation, but his immaturity shielded him from the reality of the problem. Rather than provide reasonable alternatives, he came up with poorly-baked solutions. Like gluing Ozai’s arms to his body and showing him baby pictures.

    When Katara woke to the news of his disappearance, she was beyond irritated. Five years of coddling the Avatar was coming back to bite her in the ass. They’d always struggled to hold Aang accountable for his behavior. And now once again he was acting without considering the impact it would have on others. If something happened to him, she wouldn’t be there to fish him out of another iceberg.

    They found footsteps in the sand leading to the ocean, and Sokka pointed out there were no signs of a struggle. Because Aang left his glider and Appa behind, they decided to search the island for him. Toph immediately reached for Zuko’s arm.

    “I’m going with Zuko!” She asserted.

    Zuko’s eyes flashed panic at Katara, and she laughed. Remembering the way Toph confronted her before the play, she knew why the earthbender wanted time to talk to Zuko. Katara’s smile faded when she felt Suki latch onto her arm. _This was a setup._

    “And I’ll go with Katara,” Suki turned to Sokka. “Why don’t you take Appa and see if you can spot anything from above.”

    The others were barely out of earshot when Toph began grilling Zuko.

    “So, what are you doing?” she asked pointedly.

    “I’m…looking for the Avatar,” Zuko said stiffly. He knew he couldn’t lie to her.

    “Don’t play innocent, Sparky,” Toph dug her heels into the sand and forced him to stop. “You and Katara. I’ve been feeling your heartbeat around her since the day you joined us. Thought you were just scared of her at first. But then I started noticing moments where it didn’t make sense.”     “You’re really gonna poke and prod till you get me to talk about it, huh?” Zuko turned to face Toph and stuck his hands in his pockets.

    “You know it,” she crossed her arms.

    “It’s a long story,” Zuko sighed.

    “We’ve got a lot of beach to search.” Toph reached for his elbow. The two continued their search for Aang as Zuko spoke.

    “I don’t know. Things with Katara are…complicated,” Zuko stared at the birds circling overhead. “You weren’t there in the beginning. I was such an asshole, Toph. I don’t think I really had a plan. It was always just ‘Step 1: Capture the avatar; Step 2: Earn my father’s love’. I was rash and didn’t consider the impact of my actions. At first Katara and Sokka were just an inconvenience. Not the Avatar, not my problem. But over time, our interactions became almost routine. I’d go after Aang, we’d all argue a bit, then part ways.”

    “Then one day I found Katara’s necklace on a ship. She started a fucking prison revolt and somewhere in a ll the action the necklace she always wore came off. This feeling of admiration crept up on me. Secretly, I was impressed. At that point I couldn’t even get my crew to respect me. But she managed to get strangers to band together.”

    “The longer I held onto that necklace, the more I thought about her. Having it made her something more than the Avatar’s backup. She was a person with a story. I wondered where the necklace came from, and sorta started to wonder what she must be like as a person when you’re not trying to kidnap her best friend. I guess it put doubt into my mind.”

    “A few months later, I teamed up with some pirates she’d lifted a water bending scroll from. Because of course Katara steals from fucking pirates. The more we fought, the more she impressed me. She could barely make the water move, but she fought tooth and nail. Part of me recognized my own anger mirrored in hers. Our fights were never easily won.”

    Toph smiled to herself as they walked. She could hear the joy in his voice as he talked about her.

    “After the North Pole, Father got tired of my constant mistakes. Sent my younger sister to finish what I started. For a while Uncle and I wandered around the Earth Nation. Then there was that deserted town we fought Azula in. Uncle got hurt, and I didn’t think before I lashed out.”

    “Katara had offered to help, and that stuck with me. I was her enemy. There was no reason to care about Uncle. But she was willing to put aside that for him. I started catching myself thinking of her while we wandered the Earth Nation. Wondering what she was doing. Trying to model my actions after the kindness she’d shown me.”

    “On the ferry to Ba Sing Se I met Jet. I think I was partially drawn to him because he reminded me of Katara. They both had that same sort of passionate fury. I wanted to impress him. I wanted his approval like I wanted Katara’s. Don’t get me wrong, he was hot on his own. And he knew his way around in the dark. But I couldn’t tell you where my feelings for him ended and where my feelings for Katara began.”    

    “When the Dai Lee took him away for attacking me, I thought of her. It reminded me that no matter how I change, she’d always see me the way Jet did. There was no happiness for me. What I’ve done can never be atoned for in the eyes of the people I hurt. Watching them drag Jet away, I tried to put Katara out of my mind. To not even think about entertaining the idea of trying to be on pleasant terms with her. I realized it wouldn’t end well.”

    “Then she saw me working in Uncle’s tea shop. I thought I’d seen her pass, but figured it was just wishful thinking after a long day. Later Azula set a trap for Uncle and I, inviting us to the palace. Instead of fleeing, I tried to fight her like a fool. She turned down my challenge. Threw me in the caves below the palace. Turns out Katara told her where I was when she was pretending to be Suki.”  

    “I don’t know who Azula was trying to punish, throwing me in a cave with Katara. If she was trying to frighten Katara, or remind me what the world thought of me. The minute Katara saw me, she started yelling at me. I don’t think I even had time to pick myself up from the dirt.  Her words stung, but she wasn’t wrong.”

    “Then…I don’t know. Something happened. She told me about her mother, and I realized how much it must’ve hurt for me to dangle that necklace in front of her like it was a trinket. For some reason I told her about my mother. Realizing we had a common enemy in the Fire Nation calmed her down.”

    “Suddenly, we were sitting together. Talking. Not enemies in a cave, but strangers alone and scared. I started to realize that we could have gotten along under different circumstances. Standing so close, looking at her, I wanted to burn every detail into my memory. She offered to heal my scar. And I didn’t know how to respond. It confused me. She was so…tender. I think it scared me more than when she attacked me. I was sure somehow it was a trap.”

    “When Azula gave me the option to come home, I faltered for one small moment. Katara had given me a new path if I chose to take it. And deep down, returning to the Fire Nation and leaving her behind felt like I was missing out on something. But instead I attacked her. Like an idiot. I just…didn’t know how to choose Katara. I directed everything I did toward her. Pushed her away. Chose pride over happiness. She represented options, and it terrified me.”

    “The moment Azula ’s lightning struck the Avatar, I knew I’d fucked up. Watching Katara’s face tore me up. I had nightmares for months where she’d scream and cry and ask me why I wouldn’t let her help me. Yelling at me for refusing to face my feelings. Back home, left to my own devices, I had a lot of time to think. To regret.”

    “I should have chosen Katara when I had the chance. The longer I thought, the more I realized my admiration had grown into something else. Seeing her face as Aang’s body fell through the sky, I would have done anything to prevent that pain. Suddenly I cared about her happiness. No matter how much I tried to push the feeling away, it haunted me.”

    “Mai was there when I returned. My childhood crush, no longer wanting to waste time or mince words. But suddenly I wasn’t the person she knew growing up. No matter how much I wanted to make things work, I still found myself wondering how Katara would enjoy sitting by the pond. Wanting to show her the places where I remembered my mother the most. At night when I couldn’t sleep, I wanted her there to comfort me. Everyone at home felt foreign after the years I spent wandering the globe. Following the Avatar.”

    “Surrendering at the Air Nomad temple, I wanted to help Aang. I do care about repairing the damage my country has done. But I would be lying if I said I didn’t also want to show Katara that she wasn’t wrong about me. I wanted to be the person Katara had faith in again.”

    “It’s never been about what she reciprocates. I just want to be there as she shakes the world. I want to make up for letting her down, no matter how long that takes.”

    They were approaching the far side of the island, but saw no sign of Aang.

    “So where does fucking her come into play?” Toph asked as she spat into the sand. “Like is that just a good old-fashioned Fire Nation apology? Totally platonic, just fucking your friends because you’ve let them down?”

    “I—what? No, Toph. I don’t know,” Zuko knew she could feel how nervous he was. “I mean, I know what I’d like. But I don’t know if that’s what she wants. It’s up to her.”

    “You think she’ll come to her senses after the danger passes, but she won’t,” Toph shrugged. She’d spent too long feeling their movements to watch them sabotage their chance. “You just need to show her how you feel. Do something that’ll shake any doubts about what she means to you.”

 

* * *

    Katara scanned the streets awkwardly as she walked with Suki. At this point she wanted to find Aang just to avoid the inevitable. She wondered how Zuko was faring with Toph.

    “So…on the beach,” Suki let out a breath. This was just as uncomfortable for her. “I heard you talking about Aang. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop! But I couldn’t help hearing how upset you were.”

    “I take it he didn’t tell everyone why I left?” Katara scoffed.

    “He just said you’d argued about the play.”

    “Pfft,” she rolled her eyes as they wandered along the island’s main path. “He argued with me about the play. I hit him for trying to kiss me.”

    “When this whole mess is over remind me to teach you some good takedowns,” Suki was only partially joking. “Next time you can throw him off the balcony.”

    “Thanks, Suki. I will.”

    They walked in silence for a while. It was nice spending time alone with Suki. Usually Sokka was around, which didn’t give them much of a chance to talk.

    “You aren’t going to be able to keep Zuko a secret forever, though,” Suki said thoughtfully. “The longer you try to hide, the more likely someone will get hurt.”

    “I don’t know how much longer it will be a secret to keep,” Katara admitted. “We agreed to wait to talk about it until after the comet passed. There might not be anything to tell people.”

    “Are you saying that because of how you feel, or how you think he feels?” Suki prodded. After months of watching them, she knew Zuko wasn’t the one holding them back.

    “It’s just realistic,” Katara said as they turned a street corner. “I don’t know what he thinks this is. Just a way to pass the time during a war, or… I have to limit my expectations for both our sakes.”

    “Just don’t limit your options and call it safety,” she looked into Katara’s eyes with concern. “You’re going to act as your own obstacle. And he won’t stop you because he cares too much to push your boundaries.”

    “He cares?” Katara couldn’t hide the surprise in her voice.

    “You really haven’t been paying attention, huh?” Suki laughed.  

    Before Katara could answer, a large group drew their attention. Gathered in a circle, they were cheering for Aang. Both women rushed forward, pushing people out of their way in search of their friend. At the center stood the actress from the play.

    They decided to return to the beach. Exhausted and disappointed, they walked back in silence. Katara was so stressed by Aang’s absence that she forgot what she’d been about to ask Suki.

* * *

    Back at the beach house, they were disappointed to find that no one saw any hint of Aang. Sokka, blatantly high, accused Appa of eating Momo. Katara couldn’t help but laugh. Of course her brother had taken his moment alone in the the sky to smoke. Normally she would be frustrated, but she couldn’t begrudge him finding a moment to relax before the comet.

    Everyone looked to Zuko for their next plan of action. He was the only one of the group used to tracking a target with zero information. Especially when that target is the Avatar. After a few minutes of thought, Zuko came up with an idea. The group climbed into Appa’s saddle and headed toward the Earth Kingdom.

    “And you brought us to a tavern,” Katara said as they entered the building in the middle of a forest. “Why are we here?”

    “Because of June,” Zuko raised his finger and pointed at a brawl in the middle of the room. “Her shirshu is the only animal that can track Aang’s scent anywhere in the world. It’s the one shot we have of finding him.”

    At the heart of the fight was a woman, fighting a group of men from her seat with a shot glass in one hand. Standing, she used one foot to fling her chair at a man approaching her head-on. As he fell back, another man to her left drew a knife. June trapped his wrist with her forearm to avoid letting go of her drink. Holding the palm of her hand to his elbow, she threw the shot back into her mouth. There was a loud crunch as the two opposing movements dislocated the man’s elbow.

    “I don’t know who this June lady is, but I like her!” Toph beamed as she crossed her arms. Katara laughed to herself. Toph definitely had a type.

    “Hey, I remember her!” Sokka exclaimed when he saw the woman sitting down at the bar. “She helped you attack us!”

    “Yup,” Zuko smiled at Katara, “Back in the good ol’ days.”

    “I see you worked things out with your girlfriend,” June sighed as they approached.

    Toph felt two sets of heartbeats skyrocket with panic. She tapped Suki on the arm and smiled triumphantly.

    “She’s not my—“  

    “Oh, I’m not his—“

    “Okay, sheesh,” she grinned at their protests. “I was only teasing.”

    Katara’s cheeks burned with embarrassment. The woman was referencing something that happened years ago, but the joke hit close to home. They were clearly growing close to each other, but the idea of acknowledging what that meant was terrifying.

    June brought the group outside, where Katara produced Aang’s staff for the shirshu to track. Nyla sniffed as she walked circles around the group, then sat down and covered her nose with her paws. June knelt beside her.

    “Your friend’s gone,” she looked up at the group. “He doesn’t exist.”

    “You mean…he’s dead?” Sokka asked. Katara’s heart dropped.

    “Nah,” June shook her head. “If he was dead there’d still be a body. But he’s got nothing. Vanished.”

    “Then I have another idea,” Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought. This was going to be embarrassing. “There’s only one other person who can help us defeat the Firelord. I’ll be right back.”

    Zuko rummaged through his bag as he looked for the one memento he had left of his uncle. Producing it from the bottom of a sack, he returned to the group. Redness was already creeping into his cheeks.

    “Here,” he bowed his head nervously as he held out the sandal. Nyla lunged forward at the shoe.

    “You saved your uncle’s sweaty sandal?” Sokka asked through a pinched nose.

    “I think it’s kinda sweet,” Toph beamed.

    The shirshu jolted forward as she found Iroh’s trail. Scrambling into Appa’s saddle, the group followed June. Seated next to Zuko, Katara reassuringly ran her fingers up and down Zuko’s back. She knew he was nervous to see his uncle again. Zuko rested his head on her shoulder. His redemption was fast approaching.

 

* * *

    Two days later, Nyla stopped at Ba Sing Se’s outer wall. Katara and Zuko shot each other a guilty look.

     _Back where it all began._

    “He’s somewhere beyond the wall,” June called from atop the shirshu. “Nyla’s getting twitchy, so he can’t be far. Good luck.”

    The group watched her ride away. They decided to camp outside and resume their search in the morning. Sokka and Suki slept on Appa’s tail, while Toph made herself a stone tent on the ground. This left Katara and Zuko to Appa’s legs.

    “Katara?” Zuko whispered into the darkness. “I can’t get comfortable.”

    “I’d offer to lay with you,” Katara yawned from the next leg over, “but I don’t think it’d go over well if Sokka was the first to wake up tomorrow an’ saw us.”

    Something landed nearby in Appa’s fur. Zuko reached out and found Katara’s outstretched hand. With a sigh, he laced his fingers with hers and kissed her knuckle. It stung that she wanted to distance herself from him, but feeling her palm sticking to his reassured Zuko.    

    “Thank you, Katara,” Zuko muttered into her hand as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek, we're getting relatively close to the end now! This was going to be combined with the next chapter for one large chapter, but Zuko wound up talking more than I anticipated. Next chapter Zuko finally faces Azula! Let's see how bad I can make this...


	8. ...and Katara's to Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko finds a way to show Katara how he feels.

    Shortly before dawn, they were woken by an intense heat. A wide ring of fire surrounded the group, blocking any escape routes. As everyone rose from their makeshift beds, they noticed figures standing above them on the rubble. 

    “Why are we surrounded by old people?” Toph asked, perplexed.

    Pakku, Bumi, Piandau, and Jeong Jeong stood above them, and Katara introduced Toph to the masters they met in their travels. To Katara’s surprise, Pakku and her grandmother had reunited and gotten married. She had mixed feelings about this discovery. The man who refused to teach her water bending due to a petty grudge was now her step-grandfather. Suki noticed the look on Katara’s face and quickly changed the subject, asking how the masters knew each other.

    “All old people know each other!” Bumi exclaimed with a snort.

    Piandau explained that they were all members of the Order of the White Lotus. A few months ago, they received a call to gather in Ba Sing Se.

    “It came from your uncle” Piandau said, looking at Zuko pointedly.

    “Well that’s who we’re looking for,” Toph said happily, trying to deflect attention from Zuko.

    On their way to the White Lotus camp, Bumi talked to Sokka about liberating Omashu during the eclipse. Zuko fell back as everyone walked ahead, and Katara followed suit. He stared at the dirt below his feet at he walked, brow furrowed. Silently, Katara reached for his hand and gave a reassuring squeeze. He looked up and smiled at her gratefully. They spent the rest of the trail holding hands in silence.

    “Welcome to old people camp!” Bumi said gleefully.

    “Where is he?” Zuko’s voice shook. Piandau directed him to the main tent. 

    Outside the tent’s entrance, Zuko’s knees gave out. Kneeling in the dirt, he fought back the nausea rising in his throat. It had been months since his visit to his uncle’s cell. Over a year since he betrayed him. Nights spent agonizing over his decision came rushing back to him.

    “Are you okay?” Katara asked softly, crouching beside Zuko. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

    “He hates me. I know it,” Zuko’s hand shook in hers. “After everything I’ve done. The time that’s passed. He’s probably hoping he never sees me again.”

    “Zuko,” Katara moved closer and placed the palm of her other hand on his back. “Your uncle doesn’t hate you. Show him you’re sorry. Show him you’ve changed.”

    Her words reminded him of his conversation with Toph on the beach. It felt like he was running an apology campaign. His uncle now, Katara after tomorrow. In a days’ time, he would be moving on to a new chapter of his life. If he survived.

    “Okay,” he leaned over and kissed her cheek, then rose to his feet. Katara’s stomach lurched as she watched him enter the tent. She was nervous for him. The kiss had also caught her off guard. What did Suki know that she didn’t?

    “Uncle—“ Zuko entered the tent with newfound courage. He paused when he saw the man asleep in his bed.

     Settling on the floor in front of his mattress, Zuko decided to wait for his uncle to wake. If he left the tent, his nerves would return. There was no time to falter with Sozin’s Comet arriving in less than a day. The idea that everything was so close to an end filled Zuko with adrenaline.

    As he waited for his uncle, Zuko tried to keep himself busy by thinking about what he would do after that comet passed. Toph was right. He needed to do something that would make his feelings clear. Flowers seemed to simple. Anyone could hand another person a bouquet. Katara needed something personal enough that she’d know he meant it. 

    He could ask someone to help him decorate a room at the palace with Water Tribe furniture and decorations. Would that be too forward? No, Katara might think he was assuming she was staying instead of offering her the option. But he could find some authentic recipes. Better than relying on Sokka’s memory. Dig around to find out her favorite dishes, then make her a meal. Use that as the setting for the conversation they would inevitably need to have.

    Iroh sat up with a yawn, interrupting Zuko’s thoughts. His heart began to pound as he opened his mouth to speak. This was it.

    “I know you must have mixed feelings about seeing me,” he said quickly. The words poured out of his mouth as he started to cry. “But I want you to know, I am so, so, sorry Uncle. I am so sorry and ashamed of what I’ve done. I don’t know how I can ever make it up to you, but I’ll—“ 

    The words stuck in his throat as Iroh wrapped his arms around him. Zuko’s body shook with sobs in his uncle’s arms.

    “How can you forgive me so easily?” Zuko’s voice cracked when he spoke. I thought you would be furious with me.”

    “I was never angry with you.” Iroh sat back and looked at Zuko. “I was sad because I was afraid you’d lost your way.”

    “I did lose my way,” Zuko sniffed, wiping his nose on the back of his hand.

    “But you found it again, and you did it by yourself.” Iroh smiled gently. “And I am so happy you found your way here.”

    “It wasn’t that hard, Uncle.” He laughed, sending a string of spit flying. “You have a pretty strong scent.”  
  


* * *

  
    Over breakfast, Zuko tried to convince his uncle to fight the Firelord in Aang’s place. Iroh declined, pointing out that killing his brother for the throne when his only heir was dead would be seen as more violence. The only way for the war to end was with the Avatar stopping Ozai.

    “Someone new must take the throne,” Iroh sighed into his bowl. “Someone who has seen the damage done by our nation and can begin the path toward repairing it. A man who has lived among the people we’ve hurt and knows their needs. It has to be you, Prince Zuko.”

    “But I’ve done so much wrong,” he looked up in confusion.

    “Yes, you have,” Iroh gave a short laugh. “You’ve done so much. But you have learned from it. If an outsider took the throne, there would be a revolution. You are the only one who can lead our country to reform with minimal bloodshed.”

    “What if Aang doesn’t come back?” Toph voiced the fear at the back of everyone’s mind.

    “With Sozin’s Comet arriving, our destinies are upon us,” Iroh answered. “Aang _will_ face the Firelorld. I once had a vision that I would take Ba Sing Se. Only now do I see that my destiny is to help its people to freedom.”

    “That’s why you gathered the members of the While Lotus,” Suki observed. 

    “Yes,” he nodded. “Zuko, you must return so that when the Firelord falls, you can assume the throne. But Azula will be there, waiting for you.”

    “I can handle Azula,” Zuko shrugged.

    “Not alone,” Iroh’s tone silently reminded him of all the close scrapes he’d had with his sister. “You’ll need help.”

    “You’re right,” he admitted. Smiling, he turned to Katara. “How would you like to deal the Fire Nation a devastating blow?”

    “It would be my pleasure,” she said with a grin.

    Suki, Sokka, and Toph decided head toward the airships loaded with firebenders. With or without Aang, they would be able to sabotage the machines and prevent some of the damage. Their proximity to the Firelord would also be close enough that if Aang did need help, they would be there.

    Saying their goodbyes, both groups loaded their rides after breakfast. A dark feeling hung in the air, though no one wanted to acknowledge it. Goodbye hugs gripped a little tighter with the knowledge that this may be the last time they see each other.

    “Keep her safe,” Toph whispered to Zuko as she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
    

* * *

  
    The comet’s orange glow tinted the sky as Zuko and Katara headed toward the palace on Appa. They sat in silence, wrapped in each other’s arms. This was their last guaranteed moment together, and neither wanted to ruin it with words. There was nothing to say. Adrenaline rushed though Zuko’s body when the recognizable architecture appeared on the horizon.

    “Don’t worry,” Katara kissed his hand when she felt his body tense at the sight. “We can take Azula.”

    “What about Aang?” Zuko said quietly. “I don’t know if he has the guts to face my father. What if he loses?”

    “He’s gonna come back,” she said with more conviction than she felt. “He has to.”

    Zuko put his arm around her waist and buried her face in her hair. He wanted to etch every note of her smell into his memory. If they were separated for any reason, he didn’t want to forget her details. He wanted to fly over the palace and never stop running, with her at his side.

    Appa landed with a heavy thud in the pavilion. Azula sat, surrounded by sages, in the middle of her coronation ceremony. There was no audience. He felt a twinge of sadness for his sister. She was the well-controlled pawn Zuko refused to be.

    “Sorry to interrupt,” Zuko jumped down from the bison. “But there’s been a change of plans. You’re not gonna become Firelord today.”

    “You’re hilarious,” Azula gave a fake laugh as she watched Katara join him.

    “One way or another, I’m taking the throne,” Zuko took a step forward.

    “Wait,” Azula shooed her attendants away and stood. “You want the crown? Let’s settle this. Just you and me, brother. The showdown that was always meant to be. Agni kai!”

    “You’re on!” 

    Katara grabbed Zuko’s arm and stood between him and his sister. Azula watched the exchange with interest. She saw the change in her brother’s body language when the water bender touched him. A new hole in his armor had just presented itself.

    “What are you doing?” Katara hissed, eyes furious. “She knows she can’t take us both, so she’s trying to separate us.”

    “There’s something off. The stress is starting to chip away at her,” Zuko put his hand over hers. “I can take her. This way, no one else has to get hurt.”

    She understood. He was trying to increase their chances. By gambling with his life.

    “Katara,” Zuko took a deep breath before continuing. “If something happens, I just wanna say—“

    “Don’t,” Katara cut him off. She smiled sadly. “Whatever you’re about to say, don’t. Hold on just a little longer. Use it to get through this. I don’t wanna hear it until after we’ve won.”

    The truth was that if he said anything now, Katara would become too unraveled to fight if he needed her. Not thinking about the consequences, Zuko leaned forward and kissed her. Tears of panic formed in Katara’s eyes. She was terrified that he was kissing her goodbye. Azula’s eyes widened as she watched the pair from the steps. Zuko turned to face his sister.

    “Let’s go.”  
  


* * *

  
    Kneeling in the open courtyard, the siblings prepared for battle. Zuko took a deep breath as he stood to face her. The balance of the world was reliant on him and the Avatar. Energy coursed through his body. Azula shed her coronation robe as she dropped into a fighting stance.

    “I’m sorry it has to end this way, brother.”

    “No you’re not,” Zuko scoffed.

    Azula raised her hands like two vipers waiting to strike. She threw all of her strength into the first volley of blue fire. Zuko countered with his own. Meeting in the middle, the two jets of flame collided and cut the courtyard in half. A wave of heat struck Katara as she watched from the wings. 

    As the fire dissipated, Azula jumped forward. Multiple kicks sent blue flame flying in Zuko’s direction. They traded weak bursts of fire as each tried to calculate their next move. Simultaneously, they sent another solid burst of fire toward the other. Orange met blue in another wall of flame, this time splitting the concrete pavilion vertically. Katara felt a wave of nausea as she noticed Zuko’s foot slipping as he deflected Azula’s flames. When he strengthened his stance she released some of her tension.

    Both flames petered out, and Azula gave a furious cry when she noticed the building behind her was on fire. Jumping in the air, she sent a pillar of fire crashing down on top of Zuko. He pressed his hands together, splitting her flames down the middle. Twin bursts of fire spiraled toward Azula, which she narrowly avoided. The fatigue was starting to wear her down.

    Using fire from her feet to propel herself forward, she shot flames from her fists as she moved. Slicing through her fire once more, Zuko sent a strand of fire toward her. The two moved in a spiral, Azula circling him as he fired close behind her. Leaping onto his back, Zuko kicked a spiral of flames toward her. The force threw her off balance, rolling across the pavement. Body wavering, she rose to face Zuko.

    “What’s the matter, _Azula_?” he taunted, solidifying his stance. “Having a rough day?”

    “I’ll show you rough,” she leered. 

    Fingers darting through the air, Azula drew the electrical current around her. Breathing deeply, Zuko prepared himself to deflect her strike. The air crackled as Azula’s movements sped up. Katara felt hair all over her body lifting with the static, and her stomach dropped. Suddenly, she worried that Zuko’s ability to redirect lighting wouldn’t be enough.

    Azula’s eyes darted toward Katara, and Zuko realized he’d made a horrible mistake. The fight had been weaker than usual because she was using her fire to force Katara into her range. The blazing fires surrounding them forced Katara into the open. And his sister was going to take advantage of the opportunity.

    His feet pounded against the concrete as Azula aimed her fingertips at Katara. With a leap, he jumped in front of her as the lightning left her hand. He closed his eyes as he waited for the shot to make its impact. As the electricity coursed through his body, the sadness overwhelmed him. They weren’t going to have that conversation, or any other.

    There are worse ways to die.

    Katara’s scream pierced the air as a blinding light illuminated his body. She watched in frozen horror at the fate she almost had. Grief washed over her body, threatening to bring her to the floor as he hit the ground. Sobbing, she ran to him. There was no Azula. No Fire Nation. Just the determination to save the man she loved as the current shook his body.

    Cackling, Azula sent a blast of fire between Katara and Zuko. The heat reminded Katara that the person responsible for his injury was still there with her. Anger rose as she watched Zuko struggling to move toward her. Another shot of fire landed between them. Katara was now out for blood. Jettisoning herself to the rooftop, Azula began to collect static for another strike.

    “I’d really rather our family physician look after Zuzu, if you don’t mind,” she shouted happily as she took aim.

     The area was surrounded by fountains, presumably in case someone’s fire git out if hand. Katara drained a nearby pool and blocked the bold. Body shaking with adrenaline, Katara was trying to keep the fight as short as possible. The more time ticked away, the worse Zuko’s chances of survival looked. She ducked behind a pillar as Azula continued to fire bursts from her palms. Fire surrounded her on either side.

     “Zuzu, you don’t look so good!” Azula called from somewhere beyond Katara’s field of vision.

    With a grunt, Azula sent another blast of lightning to the pillar Katara was hiding behind. She jumped out of the way as it crumbled. Katara drew water from another fountain and hurled it toward Azula’s perch on the roof. She wasn’t there. The air behind her grew warm as Azula lowered herself from the roof.

    Turning and running, Katara skated through the courtyard, using water collected from the environment. Azula’s fire melted the ice almost as quickly as Katara could summon it. WIth a grunt, she fell onto a grate and noticed the water flowing below. Looking up, she saw a chain hanging on a nearby torch. As much as she wanted to permanently put out Azula’s fire, she knew she couldn’t kill her. The choice was Zuko’s, if he lived, and she didn’t want to act recklessly.

    “There you are, filthy _peasant_!” Azula cried triumphantly when she discovered her hiding place.

    A trio of water whips forced Azula to roll forward. Chains in hand, Katara circled her. As Azula moved to electrocute her in close quarters, Katara summoned the water running beneath them. The two froze as the water rose around them. Exhaling, Katara moved through the water as Azula’s panicked eyes watched. Chains wrapped around Azula’s wrists as the water came crashing down, forcing Azula to her knees. Katara angrily wrapped the princess’s wet hair in her fist as the two coughed. She yanked her hair back and forced her to look into her eyes.

    “If he dies, you die,” she spat.

    Running toward Zuko, Katara landed painfully on her knees at his side. His fingers twitched as she brought her healing water to his chest. Gritting her teeth, she felt stray static from his body enter her hands. The sharp pain was welcome if it meant there was some chance he would live. His eyes shot open as the last of the electricity left his body. 

     With a sigh, Katara let out the tears she’d been suppressing. The look on his face was distant and his pupils were unfocused. A hand reached up and found her face after a few tries. HIs thumb rested on her lower lip.

    “What a beautiful spirit,” he coughed. “Like Katara…”

    Eyes rolling back, his outstretched hand fell into her lap. Body heaving as she cried, Katara looked around helplessly. She couldn’t move him on her own. Head bowed, a sage approached from a nearby building.

    “Helping a challenger to the throne is treason,” he said as he drew closer. Her heart dropped. “But you have saved the firstborn prince. We will provide whatever supplies you need to continue.”

    Offering his hand, the man helped Katara to her feet. Two more sages emerged with a cot to transfer Zuko to a room. The weight of the work ahead didn’t feel as heavy knowing there were those within the palace who still had an allegiance to Zuko. They were going to need all the help they could get in the days ahead.

    “Okay, um,” Katara sniffed and straightened her back, trying to find her composure. “I’m going to need a large jug of spring water, bandages, alcohol or disinfectant, and whatever herbs I’m assuming fire benders use for burns. Oh, and any reference materials for treating lightning injuries.”

    Nodding, he turned to relay her need to the others. There would be time for Katara to cry after she made sure Zuko was stable. For now, she was the only one he could count on. There would inevitably be those who challenged Zuko’s claim to the throne, and she had to watch closely for possible treachery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say goodbye to the last bit of canon you'll see me acknowledge. From here on, it's all original plot stuff. Don't worry, there's more sex coming! There's a sequel on the horizon if you can talk me into writing a story without canon for reference....


	9. Old Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teeny warning that this chapter includes allusions to Fire Nation nobles abusing their staff. Nothing too detailed. But it is mentioned so just a heads up.

    The first night after Zuko’s injury was the hardest. As the adrenaline dwindled, Katara started to realize the magnitude of her situation. She was alone. Trapped in the Fire Nation’s palace. Technically not a hostage, but not a welcomed guest.

    Although the sages tried to provide her with materials and assistants, many were clearly wary of the outsider who traveled with their prince. They tried to locate a healer to assist her, but any trained professional refused to work with her. One woman entered the room, only to show visible disgust when she saw Katara. She left without saying a word.

    Exhausted from the weight of her workload, Katara knelt by Zuko’s bed as she cried. It was too much. Working alone, without any knowledge of regional plants, would severely limit Zuko’s chances of survival. The wounds weren’t fatal, but they would be if she couldn’t prevent infection.

    “Zuko,” she tearily reached for his hand. His fingers twitched at her touch as he slept. “…Hang in there. I’ll figure this out.”

    She knew he couldn’t hear her. But no one in the palace would acknowledge her. No one had spoken to her since she entered Zuko’s room.

    “Miss?” A nervous voice squeaked in the doorway. A young woman stood, carrying a tray. “Your dinner. We…weren’t sure what you liked. So the kitchen staff made you each of our favorite dishes from home.”

    “T-thank…” Katara started, but was overwhelmed with tears. She couldn’t remember eating recently. Was she overworking herself, or did the people who refused to work with her also refuse to feed her?

    “It’s all right, love,” the woman put down the tray next to Katara. She walked over to the table littered with supplies. “They didn’t give you any fire lilies.”

    “What?” Katara looked up, surprised by the urgency in her voice.

    “These supplies,” she turned to Katara with concern. “They’re useless. Not harmful, but not enough to treat those kinds of wounds. See, they’ve given you some grape root. But not nearly enough. No fire lily buds. This one is just curry powder.”

    “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” shakily, Katara stood and looked at her desk. She was less familiar with Fire Nation plants and barely recognized most of the supplies they’d provided.

    “I’m going back to the kitchens,” she turned to Katara. “We deal with enough burns that we should have what you need to start. And I’ll bring you some utensils that you can trust are sterile.”

    “But why—“ Katara watches as she rushed toward the door.

    “You’re an outsider here,” the fear that she entered with was gone. “If he dies in your care, things could get ugly. It’ll be used as propaganda that will punish both outside nations and those of us from the colonies.”

    As the door shut behind her, Katara saw the severity of her position. The minute she chained Azula to the grate, she’d thrust herself into the center of the nation’s politics. Azula was imprisoned for attacking a civilian during an official duel. Zuko’s health was in Katara’s hands. If Aang had managed to stop the Fire Lord, that meant all eyes were now on her.

    She made the decision then to provide as little information about herself as possible. Struggling through Ba Sing Se’s social circles had at least taught her some tactful diplomacy. The less people could find out about her, the more control Katara had over the situation. Right now she was nothing more than the prince’s caretaker. A mysterious woman working hard to save the exiled prince so he could claim his throne.

    “I brought some extra help,” the woman from the kitchen entered, followed by two others. “Our shifts just ended, so no one can stop us from lending a hand.”

    An older woman with a puckered scar on her left cheek entered, followed by a teenage boy with shoulder-length hair. Katara watched the three of them begin to arrange supplies across the table. Copper bowls replaced the wooden ones provided by the sages. Fresh herbs filled the room with their fragrance as the old woman began to grind them with a stone.

    Katara noticed the blistered skin reaching up the side of her left hand, extending beyond her sleeve. She began to notice more injuries as she watched them work. Each of them bore wounds in various stages of healing. Her stomach pitched with nausea.

    “When you’re done showing me what to do,” her voice shook with anger and sadness. “After we’ve done what we can for Zuko, let me heal you next.”

    Three pairs of eyes stared at Katara. Tears streamed down her face and her clenched fists shook at her sides. These people worked for fire bending nobility. Looking at some of their burn patterns, she knew that not all of them could be kitchen accidents. She knew why the palace staff knew how to treat burns so well.

    “If anyone else needs it, send them with my meals.” As her anger rose, so did her determination. She refused to let her saboteurs win. “I’ll have lots of down time once Zuko’s condition improves.”

    Without waiting for a response, Katara joined them at the table. She absorbed everything they told her about the damage burns do and how the plants they provided would help. Min, the oldest of the three, forced Katara to take a break to finish her dinner when she noticed the food left by Zuko’s bed. The next morning, Katara noticed a significant improvement in Zuko’s health as she skimmed her healing waters over his body.  


* * *

  
    “What exactly is your relationship to my nephew?”

    The question lodged itself in Katara’s stomach. Iroh arrived an hour ago. After a compassionate greeting, he’d sat silently by the door as Katara finished changing Zuko’s bandages. It had been three days since the Agni kai, and the worst of Zuko’s injury was over. It was no longer life-threatening, but he spent most of his time sleeping as his body tried to recover. When he was awake, he was disoriented and in pain. He wasn’t yet fully conscious.

    There was no way to answer his question. She’d been so focused on keeping Zuko alive that she hardly had time to think about what came next. Both of their survival was her only concern. The longer she stayed, the more she worried that the sages would suddenly declare Zuko a traitor and her an accomplice.

    “One minute,” Katara let out a small sigh of relief when someone from the kitchen arrived with their lunch. A girl a few years younger than Katara entered the room. She carried her tray with one hand. The palm of the other had a thin burn in the shape of a silverware handle.

    Iroh watched Katara interact with the girl as she wrapped her hand in glowing water. Now he understood the reports he’d been getting from inside the palace. With Ozai in the Avatar’s custody, there was a rising discussion about who should be the next to rule. Results were mixed among the nobility, but the consensus among palace staff was nearly unanimous. Anyone with the loyalty of the kind woman from the Water Tribe also had theirs.

    “So you’re an earth bender?” Katara smiled warmly as she smoothed the damaged skin. “Maybe when my friend comes to visit I can have her sneak you a lesson! There, you’re good as new. Watch out where you set the forks next time.”

    With a shy smile, the girl nodded and got up to leave. Her face grew red when she recognized Iroh sitting by the door. Many of the workers held Iroh in high esteem, and would just as gladly support his return to the throne.

    “I see the attention you put into caring for him,” Iroh continued when the door closed, running his fingers through his beard. “And I saw your interactions at the campsite.”

    “I don’t know,” Katara looked sadly at Zuko as he moved in his sleep. “You’ll have to wait for him to answer that.”

    “Ah,” Iroh stood and lit the burner at Katara’s table. From his sleeve he produced a muslin bag filled with dry tea leaves. “In the meantime, you must prepare yourself for the rumors. You’ve done well, letting them come to their own conclusions.”

    “It seemed like the only way to keep the both of us safe,” Katara said as she unloaded their tray of lunch. To prevent contaminating her workspace, Katara settled with eating on the floor. “Rumors, already?”

    “They started the minute you faced Azula just to save his life,” Iroh smiled gently as he waited for the water to boil. “Some are saying that a woman that intent on caring for the exiled prince must already be his wife. The woman he gave up the throne to follow.”

    “Gave up the—“ Katara’s voice stuck in her throat as tears began to fall. Crying was becoming part of her daily routine as she looked after Zuko.

    “In the eyes of many, you are one step away from becoming the Fire Lady.”

    “So everything I do reflects him,” she looked at Iroh, eyes widening with realization. “No matter what I do after his coronation. If I fuck up now, they won’t let him near the throne.”

    “To the people, you reflect what Zuko will bring into the kingdom,” Iroh nodded sympathetically as he transferred the hot water to a teapot. “Good and bad. They don’t know how you will influence my nephew’s decisions. At present, you are both powerless and the most powerful person in the palace.”

    “I’ll need a plan,” Katara knelt in front of her lunch, and Iroh followed suit. “Any decision I make will be used against him. I need to use this to his advantage. Do what I can to grow people’s confidence in him while he can’t do it himself.”

    “You adapt quickly,” Iroh smiled into his cup of tea. She would do well seated next to Zuko on the throne. Calculated decision to balance out Zuko’s impulsive passion.

    “Shit, what about Aang?” Katara exclaimed through a mouthful of vegetables. Startled by the fire, Appa fled shortly after the Agni kai started. She knew the bison could find his way back to the Avatar, but that also meant a surprise visit loomed in the horizon. “The other’s can’t come here. Not yet.”

    “What do you mean?” Iroh asked calmly. He understood the dangers of the Avatar appearing in such a turbulent political atmosphere. But he was interested to see how well Katara understood his home after her interactions.

    “Okay, so Aang just took out Ozai,” she spoke excitedly as she put down her bowl. “And people still doubt Zuko. They think I’m an outsider who will influence his decisions. So what if they see Aang’s friendship as the Avatar deposing a legitimate leader and putting a puppet on the throne. Like what you said about if you took down Ozai. The only way for Zuko’s position to be legitimate in the eyes of the people is if he proves his ability.”

    “You’re catching on,” Iroh beamed proudly. “I’ve already sent a messenger to intercept your friends at their campsite on the coast. The next few weeks will be difficult for you and Zuko.”

    As their lunch continued, Katara gathered as much information as she could about the Fire Nation’s culture. Iroh was impressed by the fire in her eyes. It was easy to understand why his nephew would risk a lightning bolt for someone so prepared to take on the world.  


* * *

  
    As the sun set that evening, Katara finished sterilizing the tools she’d used during the day. She sat down on the edge of her mattress with a sigh. Keeping in mind the last time she made herself sick with overexertion, she made sure to force herself to take breaks when she could afford to rest. It was what Zuko would want.

    Crawling on top of the blankets, she laid down on the pillow next to Zuko’s. The sages had offered her another room on the first day, but she didn’t trust them enough to leave him alone. Sleeping at his side, she could make sure nothing went wrong with her too far away to help.

    “Oh Zuko,” she stared at the ceiling as she felt his even breathing beside her. “You couldn’t leave it to chance? Maybe I would have dodged it.”

    She knew that was unlikely. But it could have happened. Neither one of them gets injured, and instead they fight Azula together. Would things have been less complicated? Rolling on her side, she watched as he slept. A clump of hair, wet with sweat, stuck to his forehead. Tenderly, she reached up to brush it away. When her fingertips met his skin, his eyes slowly opened.

    “Katara?” he asked with confusion when he saw her face. He tried to sit up, but fell back onto the mattress in pain.

    “Lay still,” Katara quickly sat up and summoned water from a nearby jug. “Don’t go undoing all my work.”

    “Is ‘your work’ why I’m in pain, or why I’m healing?” He watched her concentration as she checked his wounds.

    “Zuko,” she looked up from his bandages. “What do you remember?”

    “There was the cave. Azula. The Avatar. Lightning. I came home…” he rested his hand on her arm. “I hate it here. Without you.”

     _Before the eclipse_. Katara looked at him in stunned silence. He didn’t remember joining the Avatar.

    “I’m so sorry, Katara,” his thumb stroked her forearm. “I was a coward to not go with you. Nothing feels right. Knowing what I could have had…”

    “It’s okay, Zuko,” Katara barely felt the tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked at him. “I forgive you. Just stay with me, okay?”

    “With you?” He tried to raise his hand to her face, but the muscles were too tender. Katara placed her hand on his cheek instead. “I’ll never leave like that again.”

    “Thank you,” she lowered herself onto the mattress, facing him. Her body shook as she cried tears of relief. This was the first time he’d been awake enough to hold a conversation.

    “You’re crying,” his hand carefully reached for hers. “Is it because of me?”

    “I’m just happy to see you again,” Katara sniffed. “We’ll talk in the morning, okay?”

    “I love you, Katara.”

    Katara’s hand trembled in his. She was crying so hard it felt like she might be sick. There would be no restful sleep that night.

    “I love you too.”  


* * *

  
    Their fingers were still locked together when she woke the next day. Gingerly, she tried to separate her hand from his. She wasn’t sure if last night was a fluke or the end of his long periods of rest. Her heart was pounding a rhythm that echoed in the throbbing of her head.

    “Are you going to wake up again today, Zuko?” She asked as she watched him. Talking to him as he slept eased the feelings of helplessness.

    “Mmm,” Zuko yawned. “We’ll see.”

    “Fucking shit,” Katara jumped. She wasn’t expecting a response.

    “Hah,” he opened his eyes with a smile. “That lightning bolt really fucked me up, huh? How long has it been? I’m starving.”

    “What’s the last thing you remember?” She sat up and watched his face.

    “Azula,” his smile faded. “I didn’t want to lose you. She knew I’d jump if it was to save you.”

    “It’s been four days now,” she lightly placed a hand on his chest. “I was able to keep you hydrated, but food was harder.”

    The door opened, and someone from the kitchen entered with a tray of breakfast. Her eyes widened when she saw Zuko awake in bed. Katara silently stood and motioned for her to enter and shut the door behind her.

    “He’s awake?” She whispered, eyes darting from Katara to Zuko.

    “Yes, but he can wait a little longer. Show me your arm.”

    Katara motioned for her to sit. She took the tray anat the foot of the bed. Confused, Zuko watched her roll up her sleeve to reveal a blistering handprint around her wrist. Turning her arm in her hands, Katara inspected the damage.

    “Who did this?” After the first day, Katara began asking each person how they came by their injuries. So many palace workers had burns that people were finding any excuse to run errands for her.

    The name the girl provided was a familiar one. Katara’s brow furrowed. The anger in her eyes told Zuko exactly what she was planning. Her face shifted into a smile as she looked at the girl.

    “You’ll barely feel this,” she reassured.

    An arc of water flew from a nearby jar and wrapped itself around her wrist. A smile spread across her face as the glow intensified. The girl blushed when she looked up and saw Zuko watching them.

    “What should I do about—“ she looked at Zuko then back at Katara.

    “Can I trust you with something?” Katara looked into her eyes as she spread a balm against the newly-healed skin.

    The girl nodded anxiously.

    “First, I need you to go to the kitchen. Tell Tavi that it feels like I haven’t eaten in four days. Then send someone else to Iroh’s room with a message: ‘I want to hear about your time at the Jasmine Dragon.’ Stay calm when you leave, and when you pass along what I’ve said.”

    “I can do that,” she took a deep breath.

    “Good,” Katara smiled. “Most importantly, ask Min for some oil to put on your burn. You need to make sure to keep the skin hydrated.”

    “I will!” she beamed at Katara. With a quick bow in Zuko’s direction, she walked casually out the door.

    Zuko understood none of what was going on. Rolling her shoulders back, Katara turned to face him again. She smiled when she caught the slight look of awe on his face. Hopefully she was proving herself.

    “So…you’ve missed a lot,” Katara picked up her tray of food and sat next to him on the bed. “When your uncle arrives we’ll catch you up. How do you feel?”

    “Like I’ve been struck by lightning,” Zuko looked up at her with a grin. “I had an interesting dream about you last night.”


	10. Fact vs Fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's up to Katara to decide just how much of the palace rumors are true.

    There was no time for Katara to celebrate Zuko waking. Silently, she went to work on changing his bandages and dressing the wound. She only addressed him with questions and directions. The room was tense as Zuko watched her go through her morning routine.

    “How have you been?” His voice was soft and cautious. 

    “Worried,” she sighed as she used her water to continue repairing a rib fractured by the impact of Azula’s shot. “There’s a lot we need to talk about.”

    “You’ve been working this whole time?” He asked, guilt building. 

    “Probably more than necessary,” she shrugged and looked at him. There was a tinge of red in her eyes, and her skin was wrinkled from the swelling of constant crying. “You’re making great improvements. I’m just trying to keep the momentum.”

    “Come closer.” He tried to sit up and was struck with pain in his abdomen. Wincing, he did what he could to move so Katara could place an additional pillow behind his back.

    “You’d be doing a lot worse if it weren’t for those perfect abs,” Katara smiled weakly and ran her fingers through his hair. “I missed you.”

    “So you’re not mad at me for causing you so much trouble?” He smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. 

    “Zuko…” Katara sat next to him and put her hand on his cheek. A tear rolled down her face. “It’s all worth it to be able to see you again.”

    The two looked at each other without saying a word. Leaning into her hand, Zuko pressed the side of his lips into her palm. Katara rubbed her thumb against his cheek as more tears began to fall from her eyes. Sitting there together, she was happy.

    “I don’t think I’ve stopped crying since they brought you here,” Katara said finally. Her hand trailed down his neck and rested on his chest. “There’s so much happening now, Zuko.”

    “Wha—“

    The door swung open and once again interrupted their moment. Iroh entered and shut the door quickly behind him. His smile grew even bigger when he saw them together. To Zuko’s surprise, Katara didn’t try to put any distance between them when she saw their visitor. He wondered what Iroh knew.

    “I’m pleased to see you’re feeling better,” Iroh spread his arms happily. “I’ll make some tea to celebrate.”

    Iroh’s visits were frequent enough during the day that Katara had an area set aside with a kettle and drinking water. She was certain that his frequent visits were to check in on both of them. Knowing Iroh, his teas were probably keeping her from dangerous fatigue as she worked. She gave Zuko a quick kiss, then stood.

    “Food should be arriving shortly,” she said to Iroh. 

    “Are there still those who need healing?”

    Zuko watched the two interact. It felt like he’d been gone for months. His uncle and Katara spoke casually. Clearly he was missing something.

    “If I give you a name, can you get me some information?” Katara asked. Iroh raised his eyebrow at her as he poured hot water in the teapot. “I want to make sure that I don’t solve one problem and create another.”

    “What did you have in mind?” Iroh asked, gathering three cups.

    “One man in particular seems to be terrorizing the palace staff. Burns, threats.” Katara leaned her back against the wall and crossed her arms. “Just high ranking enough that they think he’s untouchable. I want to make sure I know what will happen if he, perhaps, dies quietly in his sleep. What bridges would be burnt. Which members of the staff would need a new employer. That sort of thing.”

    “The full moon?” Zuko couldn’t hide him smile. She never failed to impress. 

    “Full moon?” Iroh looked between the two of them. Their dynamic was interesting. Dangerous. Katara was planning a murder for the safety of her only allies in the palace, and his nephew was grinning with pride.

    “It’s the only time my bending is strong enough to…hypothetically…stop the blood in a man’s heart,” she explained. “Inconspicuous and untraceable. He dies either way, but I need to know how his absence will affect Zuko’s bid to the throne. And I want to make sure that none of the people I’m trying to help wind up in the streets, or passed along to some other asshole.”

    “My bid?” Zuko looked at both of them. “So I’m not Fire Lord yet.”

    “We’re working on it,” Iroh handed Zuko his tea. “Technically, you lost the duel. But Azula’s unprovoked attack of Katara has brought her leadership into question.”

    “And my father?” Zuko took a sip of tea.

    “Dead.” Iroh winced. “The Avatar chose to strip his bending, which leveled the threat. But it did not change his position of power. I’m sorry.”

    “Hardly a loss,” Zuko said grimly. The last time he saw his father, the man attacked him with lightning. Their interaction made it clear that only one would make it through the war.

    At that moment, a worker arrived with food for Zuko. There was an array of dishes, varying from liquid to solid and bland to flavorful. Enough options to prevent him from getting overwhelmed by any eating difficulties after fasting for four days. He watched as Katara inspected the boy’s accidental knife wound.

    Seeing her so protective of Fire Nation citizens stirred something deep within him. She would kill to protect them. This wasn’t just about political strategy; Katara was invested in their wellbeing. Rather than spend her time in the palace focusing solely on healing him, she had won the people’s respect. Every day she amazed him more.

    With a smile, Katara sent the boy on his way. She approached Zuko’s bed and put the tray of food on his nightstand. Now came the hard part. Heartbeat rising, she took her cup of tea from Iroh and faced Zuko.

    “There’s…one other thing,” Katara looked at him anxiously. The fear in her eyes made his stomach drop.

    “The others?”

    “Oh, no. They’re fine,” she sat next to him, cupping her tea in her hands. “Um…Zuko…People think…”

     Her voice trailed off, and she looked at Iroh for assistance. Hands shaking, she was too nauseous to speak. She was afraid of his reaction.

    “Due to her constant presence at your side,” Iroh put his hand on Katara’s shoulder. “Many council members have assumed…marriage.”

    “You haven’t left my side?” Zuko beamed at Katara. He faltered as the latter part of the sentence settled. “They think you’re my wife?”

    “Tactically, the mystery was an advantage,” Iroh continued as Katara’s shoulders curled forward. Gripping her tea tightly, she wouldn’t meet Zuko’s eyes. “Nothing has been said in either direction. But the people…have been treating her as the future Fire Lady. To a certain extent, she’s just as close to the throne as you are in their eyes.”

    “Katara…”

    “I’m sorry!” She sobbed, body trembling. Hair hung over her face, muffling her whimpers. “There was so much. Please don’t be mad at me. I wasn’t trying to—“

    She stopped when Zuko’s hand met hers. Pushing his fingers between her hand and the cup, he laced them with hers. Faintly, she squeezed his hand. He returned his own reassuring grip.

    Stepping back, Iroh gave them room to have the moment for themselves. His nephew’s eyes scanned her face as she raised her head. The tenderness in his face answered the question Katara had been unable to respond to. She was winning the hearts of more than just the kitchen staff. Smiling to himself, he quietly exited the room.

    “How could I be mad?” Zuko’s voice shook as he looked into her eyes. “You’ve been plunged into this with no preparation. You could have abandoned me to some Fire Nation healer. Instead you put yourself in a position to be tried alongside me for treason if this ends badly.”  
 

   “I couldn’t leave you,” Katara sniffed. “So I thought this way…maybe it would help. Give you less problems to deal with as you healed. But now I think maybe I just gave you more.”

    “You did great, Katara,” Zuko reassured,

    “But now…” Katara bit her lip nervously. “If I go back home they’ll think I left you. If I stay we’ll have to decide…”

    “Oh,” disappointment echoed in his voice. He hadn’t thought that far ahead.

    “Part of me wants to stay here,” Katara admitted. She glanced at him. “But you don’t technically need me. You’re far along enough that others can help you recover. The Fire Nation has healers.”

    “But not you,” his eyes said something Katara couldn’t quite read.

    “I’d be redundant,” in the back of her mind, she knew she was trying to convince herself. “You don’t need me.”

    “Katara,” the seriousness in his voice caught her off guard. 

    He motioned for her to lay with him. Reluctantly, she crawled onto the bed. It was time for the conversation she’d been avoiding. With a sigh, she settled onto the pillow next to him in a position where she could still see his face.

    “You can go where you want,” he turned and brought his hand to her waist. “But I also know where I would want you. Twenty people couldn’t make up for your absence.”

    “Where do you want me?” She breathed. The look in his eyes made it impossible to think. He needed to be the one to say it first.

    “They’re not wrong,” he said in a low voice. The hand on her waist tightened as he looked at her, eyes burning bright. “I had it all when I came home. But I left that behind to go chasing after you.”

    “Me?” Her heart was racing.

    “Ba Sing Se was a mistake that I will never make again, Katara.”

    Too overwhelmed to speak, Katara leaned forward and kissed him. They’d kissed plenty of times before the duel, but this felt like the first. No longer were they acting in a time of crisis. Delicate lips made confessions stronger than words. Silent promises hung in the air as Katara pulled back.

    “You need to eat,” she smiled and kissed his nose. “In your condition, you’re not ready for too much vigorous activity.”

    Halfway through his buffet of dishes, Zuko drifted off to sleep. Katara smiled to herself as she put away the remaining dishes. Although he was improving, Zuko was still exhausted from his recovery. It would be a while before he slept less than twelve hours. They would have to continue their conversation tomorrow.  
  


* * *

  
    Iroh arrived the next morning, ready to talk strategy. They were running out of time before they would have to announce the prince’s recovery. Soon Katara would need to make a decision she couldn’t take back.

    “Yesterday went well?” He asked as he prepared their tea. Zuko was still asleep.

    “We cleared up some things,” her mouth turned upward in a shy smile. 

    “You’ll go far,” he said, looking at his sleeping nephew. “The nation could benefit from someone like you beside the throne.”

    “Oh. Uh, thank you,” she could feel her face growing warm. She wasn’t sure if he meant as an advisor, or more.

    “I brought the information you requested.” He sat and produced a scroll from his sleeve. “Anything relevant to the household. His position and staff, but also floor plans and schedule.”

    “You don’t mind what I’m planning?” She asked as she looked through the papers. She remembered his speech about seizing the throne through violence.

    “This isn’t picking off the opposition,” Iroh looked at her seriously. “Sometimes what’s legal and what must be done are two different things. You’re right. This is the most immediate way to guarantee their safety.”

    Zuko sat up with a groan. As he slept, Katara healed much of what was causing the stiffness in his body. The overnight increase in mobility felt strange. He looked at Iroh and Katara.

    “So, what’s next?” 

    “Er…” Iroh glanced at Katara. “Before news of your recovery spreads, the two of you must decide on your official stance. As of right now, the public regards you as husband and wife.”

    Katara buried her face in her cup of tea. She didn’t want to force herself into the throne.

    “I want you here,” Zuko looked at Katara. “I need someone I can trust while I continue to recover. And the country needs a fresh perspective.”

    “But…how do we justify that?” She asked, nerves subsiding with his affirmation. “I’ve seen the way they look at me. A lot of nobles won’t respect my position.”

    “If I could make a suggestion,” Iroh spoke up. They nodded, and he continued. “Your personal relationships aside, marriage might be a solution. Not one of love, but of necessity.”

    Coughing, Katara spit up the tea she had in her mouth. It had been satisfying to let others assume, but the idea of actually marrying Zuko made her stomach pitch. It was a big leap to go from fucking during a war to legally married. 

    “Rumors are sometimes more powerful than fact,” Iroh turned to Katara, noting her discomfort, “Played right, we can put off producing any official documentation for close to a year. This way, your presence next to the possible Fire Lord would not detract from either of your reputations.”

    “I’m wearing my grandmother’s betrothal necklace,” Katara’s eyes lit up as a plan formed. “And I’m the daughter of the chief of the Southern Water tribe. It wouldn’t be so far-fetched to say we were arranged to strengthen relationships between the two. We could easily ask some of the people in the kitchen to pass false rumors along their route during the day.”

    “You’re really okay with that?” Zuko looked at Katara, eyes full of admiration. “You don’t need to do this. We can come up with an alternative.”

    “This is the best way I can help you,” she said, shrugging. “I’ve been reading about lightning injuries. As much as I can help, you’re always going to have some amount of pain. Some days will be worse than others. Realistically, you might not always be able to attend council meetings. Together we’ll have a much easier time convincing the people who oppose you.”

    “I just…you realize what this means?” He asked with concern. Her answer delighted him, but he wanted to be certain. “You won’t be able to return to your home. You’re throwing yourself into a life you never prepared for. Don’t do this just because you feel obligated.”

    “These past few days, as hard as I’ve been working, I never felt like anyone other than myself,” she smiled as she looked at him. “Am I ready to seriously marry you? No. But I want to be here. Together. I want to help. There are worse people to end up with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, this is the end. I decided to do a sequel rather than have this stretch on even longer. Mostly just because what I have planned next is gonna be too different from the beginning of this story. A few sex scenes got cut out, so I'm also gonna be posting a deleted scenes as their own oneshots. 
> 
> Coming this September: Katara threatens a man's prize winning garden because he questioned her political knowledge.


End file.
